Bundle of Joy
by Risknight
Summary: Positive. Of course it was positive. Negative means everything stays the same. Positive means Penny is in deep, deep trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Penny looked at the small piece of plastic and drew in a shaky breath. Well, she was fucked. A startled chuckle escaped her unexpectedly. That's exactly how she got this way. By being… well, you know. She stood on shaky legs and grabbed some tissues. She carefully wrapped the wand in them and shoved it deep into the trash can. She had a lot of thinking to do before she told anyone anything.

* * *

"Well, Ms. Queen, you're definitely pregnant." Dr. Sargent smiled reassuringly at her. "Let's find out how far along you are, shall we? Lay back dear, and let's take a gander at that little baby."

Penny laid back on the table and lifted her shirt out of the way. She grimaced as the gel hit her skin. Dr. Sargent began moving the wand across her belly, pressing firmly. Penny stared at the screen, unable to really distinguish anything.

"There you are," the doctor murmured. "Do you see that little pulsing object, Ms. Queen?"

Penny looked carefully, finally seeing a small fluttering movement. "I think so."

"That's your baby. Let's see how big she is, sugar." He clicked a few spots on the screen with his mouse. "Hmm. Well, you're about…"

"Seven weeks, four days and 13 hours?" Penny guessed.

Dr. Sargent looked at her with a grin. "Well, I can't be 100% sure of the exact hour, but I'd say you were probably correct."

Penny bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tightly.

The doctor put away the wand and used a warm towel to wipe away the gel. "My dear, I have quite a few women under my care. I've been prenatal physician to thousands more. You aren't the first to sit here and be dismayed. Can I call a friend or partner for you?"

Penny sat up and shook her head. "There's no one to call."

"The father, maybe?" he asked gently.

Penny gave a sharp laugh. "Not an option."

Dr. Sargent patted her knee comfortingly. "My dear, there are lots of options."

Penny slid from the table and shook her head. "No, there isn't. This is my baby. Even if it's only the two of us, at least we'll have each other."

Dr. Sargent studied her for a moment before standing up and nodding. "I'll have the nurse make you another appointment, and I'm going to prescribe you some folic acid. I want to see you in a four weeks, okay?"

Penny nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thank you," she said softly. "Please don't worry about us. I'm tougher than I look."

Dr. Sargent smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "My dear, I learned a long time ago that women are most definitely the stronger sex. That's why you have the babies, and we just stand in the way."

Penny couldn't help laughing a little. She left the exam room a little cheerier than she went in.

* * *

Leonard looked up from his phone as the lobby door opened. He shuffled awkwardly as Penny's gaze found his. Ever since their break-up, he hadn't seen much of her. He sighed internally. He knew she had good reason to be upset with him. He had thrown her over for Alex just days after his return from the North Sea.

He hadn't meant to hurt her, but being away had given him plenty of time to reflect on things. He had realized that he and Penny were never going to work. He had realized that Alex was the woman for him. Someone he could actually talk to, and not be ashamed of. He loved being with Penny. She was a beautiful woman. But they were miserable together.

So, he had broken up with her and then went to see Alex. He was happier now than he had been in a very long time. Unfortunately, Penny was not. He stared at the pale skin, the bags under her eyes and the limp way she held herself. Guilt (and a small measure of ego) filled him as he studied her.

"Hey, Leonard," she said as she moved to open her mailbox. "How's everything?"

"Good," he said gently. "How are you?"

She shrugged and looked through her mail. "Okay. I was offered a promotion at work, and I got a B- on my history mid-term paper."

"That's wonderful," he smiled. "We haven't seen much of you lately. You know, it would be nice if you joined us for dinner. I know Amy and Bernadette have missed you a lot. Even Sheldon has mentioned that he never gets to see you anymore."

"I've been busy," Penny murmured.

Leonard's shoulders slumped and he looked at her worriedly. "Penny, I am sorry I hurt you. I want to be friends again."

Penny looked at him with surprise. Leonard found that look confusing. Could he be wrong about how heartbroken Penny was? She looked genuinely astounded that he thought she was hurt.

"Leonard, don't worry about it. You were right. We weren't working. I'm happy you and Alex are doing well. I just… I've been busy," she finished lamely.

Before he could reply Sheldon came down the stairwell. He paused for a moment when he saw Penny. Leonard watched with astonishment as a small light appeared in his roommate's eyes. Where had that come from? Had that been there all along? Could his emotionally repressed, neurotic friend harbor feelings for Penny? What would this mean for Amy? What did this mean for the group as a whole? Leonard shook himself slightly. Maybe he was just imagining it.

"Hello, Penny. How have you been?" Sheldon asked calmly.

She looked away from him quickly. "I'm okay," she mumbled. "Been busy. Work, school, that sort of thing. Excuse me, I have to go change for work," she finished in a rush. Seconds later the two men were alone in the lobby.

Leonard watched carefully as Sheldon's shoulders slumped slightly. After a couple of heartbeats Sheldon looked at him. "We are behind schedule. Shall we proceed to the comic shop?"

Leonard nodded and led the way to his car. The last couple of minutes had given him a lot to think about.

* * *

Sheldon sat behind his desk and stared at his formula without really seeing it. He thought back to the night of the breakup. They had argued so loudly. Bernadette, Amy, Raj, Howard had sat with him in 4A while Leonard and Penny fought across the hall. Every word had rang out clearly. Afterwards Bernadette and Amy had gone to Penny's to console her. She had refused them entrance, saying she just wanted to be alone.

At 9pm everyone had left except him. He had walked across the hall and knocked on Penny's door. She had opened it, slipping her feet into high heels. Her black dress had hugged her curves tightly, exposing much of her chest and legs. He knew Penny's history of bad decision making, and convinced her to allow him to accompany her. At some point, he had ordered a long island iced tea. Or three.

When he awoke the next morning he was on his couch, head pounding. He had showered and slowly made his way back across the hall. Penny was not only awake, but appeared to be gathering her dirty laundry. She had asked how he felt, and he had chastised her for allowing him to become inebriated.

Apparently, he had once again overstepped some boundary, because Penny burst into tears and threw him out. That was the last time he was afforded the opportunity to speak with her until last night. She avoided everyone, hurrying away as soon as she saw any of the group. He knew from his talks with Amy that she had spoken to her and Bernadette briefly over the phone, but refused all invitations for outings or girl's nights. She claimed she simply needed time, but so far, it appeared that she was no closer to resuming her friendships with any of them.

He could feel himself growing more and more distressed with each passing day. He just had to find a way to bring Penny back into the fold. Life without her was utterly unbearable.

* * *

**A/N: Angst, angst, angst, angst. That's all you're getting from me, folks. Lots of angst and anger and hurt and Shenny suffering. I'm making you guys work for this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Penny smiled slightly as Howard joined her at the booth. "Hi," she said softly. "Thanks for meeting me."

Howard sat down and rubbed his hands on his pants. "No problem. I was pretty surprised to get your text."

Penny sipped her tea and nodded. "Yeah. Um, look before I tell you anything, I need you to swear that anything we talk about here is secret. You can't tell Raj, or Leonard, or Bernadette, or _anyone_. I have a problem and you're the only person I know who can help me. But I don't want anyone else to know about this until I'm… well, ready."

Howard squirmed nervously. "Penny, if it's something bad…"

She shook her head quickly. "No! Nothing bad. Just something I don't want to share yet. Howard, I need some advice on something, and you're the only guy I know who might be of help."

Howard studied her closely for several seconds. When he and Bernadette had broken up, Penny had helped them out. It wasn't like they were close, but he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that Penny would always help him if he needed it. That knowledge made him nod his head. "Okay. I promise."

Penny looked down at her hands wrapped around the tea glass. "I'm pregnant," she said softly. "I talked to the landlord and he is allowing me to move into the empty apartment on the second floor. It's bigger, with an extra room. The previous tenant used it for an office, but I can turn it into a nursery. Unfortunately the guy rewired the place and it kind of resembles one of those sci-fi shows you guys are always watching."

Penny finally looked up and flinched at the shock and disbelief in Howard's eyes. "You're pregnant?" he whispered.

Penny nodded, seeing the suspicion starting to grow in his eyes. "It's not Leonard's." He looked at her skeptically. "I'm nine weeks pregnant. I got pregnant the night we broke up. I went out, got drunk, and slept with someone I shouldn't have. It was stupid and dumb, and perfectly Penny. I wish I had a better tale to tell when my child asks me who his or her father is, but I don't regret it."

She leaned forward, her eyes starting to sparkle. Howard drew in a sharp breath at the look of love that entered her eyes. "I saw my baby, Howard! She's just a little fluttering ball right now, so small and fragile, but I saw her! She's part of me! How can I regret that?"

Howard watched the emotions that fluttered across her face as she spoke. It had been a long time since he had seen that kind of excitement in Penny's eyes. In fact, until now, he hadn't realized just how sad her eyes had been. He said a silent apology to Bernadette and cleared his throat. "Okay. I'll help you. When do you want to do this?"

Penny sagged with relief. "Tomorrow is Thursday. Sheldon and Amy usually have a date. Leonard will probably be with Alex, and I know Bernadette is still quarantined. Can you come over about 6?"

"Sure," he agreed. "I think Raj is going to be skyping with his parents, so I'm free."

Penny smiled gently. "Thank you, Howard."

He nodded and looked at her solemnly. "You know the others will find out eventually, right?"

Penny nodded. "I know. It's just that, I want to be a little more settled before I tell them. It's too new."

Their waitress appeared and they ordered something to eat. They spent the rest of the meal talking about generalities and parted on good terms. When Howard returned to work, he felt a little awkward about knowing Penny's secret, but he kept his promise. It was sort of nice being the one someone turned to first.

* * *

Sheldon paused on the sidewalk when he saw Penny pull up to their building. He had stepped out to get some honey for the tea he and Amy always ended their date nights with, and the last thing he expected to see was Penny and Howard, together.

He moved quickly to keep them within sight, but when he reached the lobby, they were already up the stairs. He hurried up the stairs, but by the time he got to the fourth floor, Penny's door was already shut. He debated with himself for a moment before coming to a decision.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?"

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Howard?"

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny and Howard?"

He was on his fourth round of knocking, and beginning to lose his temper when Amy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sheldon, why are you banging on Penny's door?"

He looked at her with exasperation. "I am banging on her door because I saw Penny and Howard enter the building together. They have refused to acknowledge my knocks."

She frowned at Penny's door. "Penny and Howard? Why would they be together?"

"That is what I intend to find out," Sheldon said gruffly. "Penny has been avoiding all of us for months, and now I discover that she and Howard, of all people, are spending time together! It is inconceivable!"

Amy looked at Sheldon and shook her head. "I cannot think of any situation which would find Penny and Howard spending time together. Are you sure it was Penny and Howard? Howard Wolowitz?"

He looked at her with derision. "Of course I am sure!"

Amy pulled out her phone and dialed Penny's number. They both listened as it rang and rang before going to voicemail. They could not hear an answering ring coming from the apartment. She turned to Sheldon with a sigh. "Perhaps you should retrieve the spare key."

Sheldon shook his head sadly. "Two days after the break-up we returned home to find Penny's spare gone, and ours in the bowl."

Amy looked at the door to 4B sadly. "I do not think she is home, Sheldon. I miss her," she said softly.

Sheldon's hands clenched tightly and he hurried into his apartment. After a few seconds Amy followed. She shut the door and pasted a smile on her face. She may miss her bestie, but she wasn't going to let it affect date night.

* * *

**A/N: Yes the father is obvious. That's no surprise, since it's a Shenny fic. However, don't go getting your hopes up. I'm not promising a happy ending. I'm not promising a sad one, either. In fact, I still haven't decided which way this one will go. I have three possible endings and only one is nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

Penny stood in the doorway and watched as Howard studied each and every wire he found. She smiled softly as she ran a hand over her flat stomach. She had never really given much thought to being a mom. Sure, she had been through her fair share of scares, but she had never had to think about it past the "thank god it's negative" phase.

She had been stunned to find herself growing more and more attached to the idea of being a mom. She wasn't stupid. She knew this was going to completely change her life. No more partying until dawn. No more drinking until she couldn't see straight. She had to grow up and become responsible. That's why she had taken the promotion when it was offered to her. That's why she had buckled down and started really studying. She needed this education _now_, so that she could provide for her child.

"Okay," Howard said, standing up and walking over. "It's not as bad as you feared. I can rewire the place, but I'm going to need help. The guys would be able to help me get this place back to normal in just a day or two. Otherwise it might take me a couple of weeks. It's your call."

Penny bit her lower lip and looked around the room. Wires and metal boxes were everywhere. Apparently the guy had run some sort of bookie joint out of here and there were eleven phone lines as well. She sighed softly and nodded. "Okay. Would you mind asking them?"

Howard looked at her closely. "Penny, I know you said he wasn't, but _is_ Leonard the father? Is that why you are so hesitant to ask?"

She shook her head firmly. "Honestly, Howard, Leonard is not the father. Leonard and I haven't had sex since before he left for that trip. We broke up almost as soon as he got back. Look, it's just… awkward being around 4A. I still care for all of you. I just have a lot of things going on. Changes that I'm adjusting to. It's just hard to do things the old me did when I'm not the old me anymore," she ended softly.

Howard's expression grew alarmed. "Are you dropping us?"

Penny shook her head quickly. "No! Of course not! I just… I have to figure out where I fit now. I love you guys too much. I just have to find my place now."

"How can you do that when you never come around?" he pointed out gently.

Penny's eyes widened as she considered his words. "I… I don't know."

"Think about it, please?" he asked.

"Okay," Penny agreed.

* * *

The guys were just getting ready to play Zelda: Ocarina of Time while Bernadette, Alex and Amy settled in to watch when there was a knock on the door. Sheldon grimaced at the interruption but went to open the door. He froze for a second before stepping back eagerly. "Please come in, Penny. This is a surprise."

Penny smiled a little and walked into the apartment. "Hey, Sheldon. Hi, everyone."

Amy hurried over and threw her arms around Penny. "Bestie! I've missed you."

Penny hugged Amy briefly before looking around the room. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"You are just in time to participate in Vintage Video Game Night," Sheldon said with a gesture toward the couch.

She shook her head and looked at Howard. Everyone watched curiously as Howard walked over and nodded to her encouragingly. Penny took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I've been going through some changes and it's kept me kind of busy."

Leonard looked at Alex before taking a step forward. "Penny, I never meant…"

"It's not that," she interrupted. She looked at Alex and smiled calmly. "I'm not upset about you two. I hope you are both happy. You were right, Leonard. We make better friends than lovers. Guys, I'm moving into 2A downstairs. It's bigger than my place and I need the room." Penny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby."

Penny was able to count to four before pandemonium broke out.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?"

She stood up and walked over to the door wearily. It had been almost 24 hours since she had told the group her news.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?"

Leonard had almost fainted. Raj had burst into tears (of joy, she hoped). Bernadette and Amy had congratulated her. Alex had stormed out without a word. And Sheldon…

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?"

Sheldon had simply walked back to his room, shut the door, and ignored anyone who knocked.

She opened the door and looked at the man she had once considered her favorite. "Yes, Sheldon?"

His face was expressionless as he stared at some point on her forehead. "May I come in? I wish to discuss something with you."

She almost said no. She almost asked him to come back later, that she was busy. After a couple of tense seconds she stepped back and let him inside. "What can I do for you?" she asked calmly.

Sheldon stood beside her sofa, his hands clasped behind his back. "Who is the father?"

Penny paled and walked to the kitchen. She pulled a bottle of juice from the fridge and poured some in a glass. "I don't know." she said.

"You are lying."

* * *

**A/N: It's about to hit the fan.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"_What can I do for you?" she asked calmly._

_Sheldon stood beside her sofa, his hands clasped behind his back. "Who is the father?"_

_Penny paled and walked to the kitchen. She pulled a bottle of juice from the fridge and poured some in a glass. "I don't know." she said._

"_You are lying."_

She spun to find Sheldon was moving closer. "What?"

His expression turned angry. "You are lying. Whenever you lie, you tuck your hair behind your left ear and look away. You know who the father is."

"Why are you asking?" she demanded, desperate to distract him. "It's none of your business."

Sheldon reached out and grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk away. "Is it Leonard's?" he growled.

Penny tried to jerk her hand away, but he held tight. "No! Leonard and I haven't been together in over five months!" She tugged again and Sheldon released her as if burned.

Sheldon's expression turned cold as ice. "So it's some random drunk hook-up, isn't it? Did you even catch his name? Did you bother giving him yours? How could you screw up like this?"

Penny felt the blood drain from her face. "Shut up," she whispered.

Sheldon stepped closer, sneering down at her. "I shouldn't be surprised. You never did have any sense of decency. I don't know why I bothered that first night. I tried to help you. I tried to keep you from doing something this idiotic, but I see now you were always a lost cause."

Penny wrapped her arms around herself as if shielding her baby. "Stop it," she begged softly.

Sheldon knew he should leave before he said something unforgivable. For years he had watched helplessly as Leonard and Penny floundered in a doomed relationship. How many times had he been forced to bite his tongue to keep from pleading with her to end it gently? The closest he had come was to beg her not to hurt Leonard. How many nights had he lain awake, afraid to sleep because dreaming of her hurt too much? He had loved her far too long to stop now. He had hurt for too long to just hush now.

"I am no longer willing to put up with your whorish behavior," he said stiffly. "You are not welcome in my home." Sheldon clenched his jaw tight against the immediate desire to take the words back. He walked swiftly to the door, desperate to erase her from his life, mind and heart.

"You."

He froze as that one small word hit him like a physical blow. Slowly he turned and looked at her. Her eyes blazed with unshed tears, but she stood straight, unyielding. "Me what?" he said with confusion.

Penny walked over and jerked open the door. Neither of them noticed Amy and Bernadette coming up the stairs. She grabbed her keys and purse from the stand by the door. "You're the father, you sanctimonious prick," she spit out. "Or don't you remember pushing me up against this door as if our lives depended on it? Of course the next day you were right back to treating me like I'm scum, so I guess you're right. I'm the idiot who believes a guy when he tells her that it was always her. I'm the tramp who believes a guy when he says he dreams about her every night." She shuddered as a pained sob escaped her. "I'm the slut who believes her best friend when he says he loves her."

She spun away, and stopped short when she saw the other two women staring at her with shock. It was too much for Penny's overwrought emotions. She burst into tears and pushed her way past them. She was halfway to the second floor when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Penny jerked away and overbalanced on the step. She barely had time to throw her hands out to catch herself before everything went black.

* * *

She could hear murmuring, but it seemed as if it was far away and muffled. She tried to open her eyes but she was just too tired. The most she could do was shift slightly. A small moan escaped her lips as pain shot up her back.

"I've got you," a soft voice said near her ear. "It's okay. I swear, it'll all be okay."

A glass pressed against her lips and she drank the cool water gratefully. She wanted to say thanks, but already she was beginning to drift off again.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you get up."

* * *

She woke up cold and sore. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The room was dark, and the moon shone brightly through the window. She was startled to see the machines beside the bed. What was going on? The last thing she remembered was arguing with someone. She couldn't remember who or what about, but she definitely remembered yelling and crying. She bit her bottom lip as she noticed the brunette with her head on the bed beside her.

Suddenly the memories crowded into the front of her mind. She flinched as she recalled the pain and betrayal in Amy's eyes. She remembered needing to get as far from Sheldon and his hateful words as she could. She remembered losing her balance. Then… nothing.

Penny shifted to draw the blanket up over her more and Amy popped up. Her glasses were askew and her left cheek was creased with an imprint of the blanket's wrinkles.

"Penny?"

She flinched slightly, waiting for the anger and accusations to begin flying. Even worse, she knew she deserved them. That's why she was so stunned when Amy's hand reached out to gently push her hair away from her face.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked softly. "Should I call the doctor?"

Penny looked at her hesitantly. "Why are you here?" she asked softly.

Amy sighed and fiddled with the edge of the blanket. "Because you're my best friend," she said softly.

Penny sobbed, covering her eyes with he hands. "I'm so sorry," she cried. "Oh god, Amy! I'm such a screw up! I never, ever…!"

"Shhh," Amy murmured as she wrapped her arms around Penny tight and let her own tears fall. "I know."

* * *

**A/N: Amy is the good guys here, people. (So is Leonard when he re-enters the story.) Don't forget, Penny and Sheldon cheated on Amy, not the other way around.**

**Also, just to clarify, when I said I had multiple endings, I wasn't asking you to vote for one (although I do appreciate you letting me know your opinions). I was just explaining that even I don't know how this one is going to end. I've been warning from the start that this one has a lot of angst in it (because god forbid someone get pissy it's not a happy story and complain) (yeah, that's sarcasm). I just don't want you to get to the end expecting something that might not be there.**


	5. Chapter 5

When the sun began to tinge the skies with pinks and purples Amy tucked the blanket around her sleeping friend and left the room. She leaned against the door and took a couple of steadying breaths.

For hours she and Penny had talked. She thought she knew Penny. She would have bet there was nothing she didn't know about her bestie. Now her eyes were opened and she was going to have to break someone's heart in order to protect the fragile woman inside the hospital room.

At precisely 9am Sheldon walked out of the elevator and strode down the corridor. He was almost to Penny's room when Amy stepped out with the breakfast tray. There was a slight pause in his stride when he looked at his girlfriend. In the chaos and shock of the last three days they had not spoken much.

Amy placed the tray on the nurse's station with a slight smile at the orderly. She turned to Sheldon and took a moment to compose herself. "You should go home," she said softly.

He shook his head. "When Penny wakes up, I should be here."

He started to turn to the room, but Amy touched his arm. "She is awake," Amy said softly. Sheldon reached for the doorknob eagerly, but Amy held tight to his arm. "And she's barred you from visiting," she finished gently.

He looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language. "Barred me? What? Why would she do that?"

Amy just watched him silently, unable to answer him.

He shook his head firmly. "No. I do not accept that. I have to speak to Penny."

The orderly stepped between Sheldon and the door calmly. "I'm sorry, Dr. Cooper, but Miss Queen has asked that we turn away all visitors except Miss Fowler."

Sheldon spun to face Amy, his eyes icy. "Is this your doing? Are you trying to keep me from my baby?!"

Amy gasped and stepped back. "No! I tried to make her change her mind, Sheldon! She's just so hurt, and in pain. Please, just give her time."

Sheldon pointed toward the door, his voice growing deeper and twangier. "That is **my** child in there!"

"Not yet, it isn't."

They both turned to see the doctor standing nearby. Dr. Sargent took a chart from the nurse and gave Amy a smile. He looked at Sheldon more sternly. "Dr. Cooper, my patient has a concussion and is exhausted. She has asked that visitations be restricted to only Miss Fowler. I spoke to her myself, and I agree with her reasoning. She is very fragile right now. She needs time to heal, not just physically. My patient claims she has no idea who the father is, so, until she changes her story, or the baby is born and a DNA test can be performed, I have no way of knowing if you are the father. You have no claim here, young man."

"She told me!" Sheldon insisted loudly. "She told me that is my child!"

"And she also said she does not want to see you right now," Amy said gently. "You cannot just pick and chose which statements you want to be true." Sheldon flinched and took a step back. "Please, Sheldon, just give her time. I'll talk to her. I'll try to get her to see you, but you have to be patient!"

He paused and looked at her warily. "Why? I betrayed you. Why would you help me?"

"Because you are my friend," Amy said sincerely. "Because she's my bestie. Because there's a little innocent baby to think about."

Sheldon's shoulders slumped as he looked at the closed door. "Does she hate me?" he asked softly.

Amy took a moment to chose her words carefully. "Yes, she does." She watched his eyes close in pain and hurried to continue. "But no more than she hates herself. Or me. Or Leonard and the others."

Sheldon looked at her with confusion and Amy tried to explain. "Sheldon, she's unhappy. She's been unhappy for a very long time. None of us noticed how bad it had gotten. The drinking hid most of it. She could smile and be Party Penny when she was half drunk. She sobered up all alone, Sheldon. Holed up in her apartment, ashamed of what she was going through, but determined not to hurt her baby. Can you even begin to imagine what her life has been like these last few weeks? Sick, scared, alone? She's been through hell already."

"I didn't know," he whispered.

"No one did," Dr. Sargent said compassionately. "My patient is a very strong woman. She has a great deal of strength and fortitude inside her. But her willpower will only hold her together for so long, Dr. Cooper. You have to back off and let her heal."

"This is all my fault," he said, looking at Amy with despair. "I did this to her."

Amy shook her head and slipped her hand into his comfortingly. "No, Sheldon. We all did this to her. Me, you, Leonard, everyone. Including herself. It's time to do things different. It's time to stop living in a bubble and grow up."

Sheldon watched helplessly as Amy released him and then slipped into Penny's room. For the first time in his life Sheldon was faced with a situation he had no answer for. How do you fix a relationship when the other person doesn't want to see you?

* * *

**A/N: On a personal note, for some reason I never considered the idea that everyone would worry she lost the baby. I don't know why I never considered it. It would seem like an obvious worry, but the reviews really threw me for a loop. I promised angst, but I promise, the baby is fine. **

**I, on the other hand, feel like an idiot for worrying you all. So very sorry. So,as a heartfelt apology, here's the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Howard looked up from the wall socket he was fixing to find Sheldon watching him. Well, not exactly watching him, more like staring in his general direction, looking lost. He watched warily as Bernadette stood up from her perch on a stool.

"Sheldon," she began hesitantly.

"Please do not," the physicist requested, his calm voice at odds with the dismay in his eyes. "It was an accident. No one blames you."

Bernadette twisted her hands together, unshed tears in her eyes. "I do."

Howard jumped up and hurried over to wrap his arms around her. "It's okay," he murmured gently.

Bernadette shook her head fiercely. "No, it's not! I just wanted to stop her from running off. To talk to her!"

"She is awake," Sheldon said, his eyes on the floor. "She has asked that… she barred anyone from visiting with the exception of Amy."

"What?" Bernadette cried out. "But she can't! That's your baby, too!"

"She will not claim me as the father on paper," he responded quietly. "The staff at the hospital say it is best if she not be upset at the moment. They are upholding her wishes in the matter."

"Sheldon, I need to ask you something," Howard interrupted. He glanced at his wife, and then stood straight, his voice stiff and unyielding. "Were you just drunk, or did you tell her the truth because you were drunk? Do you love Penny?"

"I care about Penny," Sheldon answered hesitantly. "She is my friend."

"That's not what I asked," Howard insisted. He knew he was surprising his wife and friend by his persistence, but he had to know. He had seen the love in her eyes for her child. He had heard her talk about the connection she felt for that small life. "This is not a game, or a prank, or some sort of role play, Sheldon. There is a baby in the middle of this. Do you love Penny?"

Sheldon paled, his expression growing bleak. "Yes."

Howard studied the physicist carefully. "Then you need to be patient. You have to let Penny heal. Not just physically, either." Howard looked down at the floor. "I talked to Amy. I called Penny's phone this morning to see if she still wanted me to do this work. Amy told me to go ahead. She said Penny wasn't speaking very much, sleeping a lot. She's in bad shape, emotionally."

"I don't understand," Bernadette said tearfully. "Penny's always so happy and cheerful."

"Penny was always drunk," Howard corrected. "Our group is so dysfunctional. We call each other 'friend' but we treat each other like enemies. We laugh at each other. We don't support one another. And Penny got the worst of it." He looked away with embarrassment, before walking over to continue his work. He didn't want to see their faces as he talked.

"Leonard treated her like a hot girl who was convenient. Raj barely treated her like anything. Bernie, you and I laughed at her all the time. You treated her like a burden and a bother, Sheldon. Always insulting her, or putting her down. Amy, for all her weirdness and borderline lesbianism, loves Penny. She really does care about her. She may not always understand how to treat Penny, but she idolizes Penny. Wants to be around her for the simple pleasure of being her friend."

"That's why Amy is there at the hospital with Penny. That's why she is the only one Penny can stand to be around. And it's been killing Penny that she betrayed Amy's friendship with you, Sheldon.' Howard reconnected the outlet he was working on and stood back up. "Penny has to find her own way out of the depression she is in. The rest of us need to give her that time."

Bernadette moved slowly toward him. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Howie, we love Penny. We all do."

He looked at his wife sadly. "Do we? Because we're not very nice to her."

"Howie, we tease each other!" Bernadette argued. "It's what friends do!"

"She used to be sweet and nice," Howard replied. He turned to Sheldon who looked stunned and a bit scared. "Remember? She used to laugh and have fun with us. Even when you two were having your prank war, she was still kind to us. But she's grown hard over the years. She's not the same woman who once sang karaoke with us, or played Halo with us, or invited four awkward geeks to her Halloween party and defended us from a bully. We destroyed that Penny, and I'm afraid we'll never get her back."

Sheldon clenched his hands into tight fists. He did not accept that. He would find a way to fix this. He needed Penny. He wanted his child. He would not allow himself to be defeated.

* * *

Amy stared in wonder at the ultrasound monitor as Dr. Sargent checked on the baby again. She looked over at Penny to see if she was watching, too, and her heart hurt for her friend. Penny always looked so scared while she waited for the doctor to tell them how the baby was. When Penny reached out, Amy immediately slipped her hand into Penny's.

It still surprised her, even after 6 days, that Penny not only wanted her around, but almost desperately needed her. It hurt so much to see her bestie falling apart. They had spent their time talking about a great deal of things. Penny's classes, her promotion at work, even her plans for the baby's room. The one thing Penny would not discuss was Sheldon. Penny had wept and apologized so many times for betraying her, but she had assured her each and every time that she did not bear Penny any ill will.

Every night when she left, the moment the door closed behind her, she could hear Penny break into harsh, ragged sobs. She wasn't sure what it was Penny was crying for. Her baby? Her life? Sheldon? All Amy _was_ sure of was that Penny needed her. For the first time in her life, someone needed her desperately, and she was terrified she was going to fail her bestie in some way.

"Well, now," the doctor said with a smile. "It looks like everything is progressing just fine, Penny. The baby's heartbeat is strong. She's quite active, as well."

"So, still no damage from the fall?" Penny asked worriedly.

"None that I can find," he assured her. "And I have searched quite diligently each day. She is still small enough that the jolt she received barely made an impact."

"Are you sure she's a she?" Amy asked curiously. "I thought sex could not be determined yet."

"Oh no," Dr. Sargent laughed. "There's no way of telling at this stage. I simply refer to all unborn children of indeterminate sex as female. Babies have a way of surprising and astounding us. Much like all the women in my life."

Penny relaxed slightly and smiled, the first one she had given since the accident. "Thank you," she said softly, her eyes fixed on the ultrasound picture he had printed off for her.

Dr. Sargent patted her shoulder as the nurse wheeled away the machine. "Get some rest my dear. I'm releasing you in the morning." He smiled and shook Amy's hand as well. "Take care, Miss Fowler."

Amy nodded and walked them to the door before retrieving the lunch tray the nurse had set on the table. "I'd never seen a baby in an ultrasound before this week. It's just so very tiny," she said with a grin. "Penny, now that you know everything is okay…"

"Everything is not okay," Penny said stiffly. "My baby is healthy, and that's all that really matters, but everything else is a mess."

Amy bit her lip at the emptiness in Penny's eyes. The joy from moments ago was gone already. Her heart broke once again for Penny, and she was ignorant of how to help.

After a few seconds Penny sighed heavily. She held out the picture to Amy. "Take it. Give it to him, if you want. I know you've been keeping him informed."

"He's worried about you," Amy murmured.

"He's under no obligations to me," Penny said coldly.

"Penny, he cares about you. Maybe if you two sat down and talked," Amy hinted.

"I would prefer to maintain our current arrangement," Penny said stubbornly. "You can tell him whatever you think is important, and he stays the hell away from me."

Amy sighed softly and decided not to push for now. Penny was still too hurt to see reason.

* * *

**A/N: Once again I cannot help making Howard a good guy. He became my favorite character in season 5, and I love writing him all grown up and sweet. As for Amy, I had high hopes in the beginning for a true friend to Penny, and a supportive girlfriend to Sheldon. Since we didn't get that, I made her that way in my mind and in a few stories. This Amy is the one I love and wish for.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Sheldon carefully placed the picture into his printer and scanned it onto his computer. When Amy had dropped by and handed it to him, he had almost hugged her. He had spent the next hour staring at it without pause. His child. His progeny was _right there! _He could make out the tiny limbs and eyes easily.

He had been reading obsessively about pregnancy for the last week. Right now his baby should be stretching and kicking. Possibly even hiccupping as his diaphragm forms. Sheldon wondered if Penny knew how active their child was, even though she could not feel it.

He was missing out on so much! Already 25% of their baby's development had passed. How much more would he miss before Penny stopped being selfish?!

* * *

She was stunned to find Leonard and Alex waiting at the nurse station when she stepped out of her room. She gripped her overnight bag tightly, biting the inside of her cheek. Leonard stepped forward, holding out a hand. She hesitantly gave him the bag.

"I hope you don't mind me tagging along," Alex said shyly. "Leonard wanted to drive you home, and I wanted to help you. You know, get settled in and everything." Alex took a moment to brace herself. "I know it's a bit awkward, but I'd like us to get to know each other."

"Penny, we've been worried about you." Leonard looked at her with affection and concern. "We've missed you. Especially Sheldon."

Penny's expression turned stony. "I am grateful for the ride. I do not mind the company. But if we are to remain friends, Leonard and Alex, you will never mention that man to me again."

"Penny," Leonard glanced at Alex for support, "he's very worried about you."

"He called me a whore and banished me from his apartment," Penny snarled. "I want _nothing_ to do with him!"

Leonard started to speak but Alex stepped forward and placed her hand in Penny's. "Are you hungry? We could stop for food if you want."

Penny gave her a tiny smile. "I'm not hungry. I just want to go home."

Alex smiled. "Okay. Let's get you out of here."

Penny allowed Alex to lead her to the elevators, Leonard trailing behind. "Howard says the baby's room is almost ready. Tomorrow movers will be coming to pack everything downstairs for me. Amy promised to help me decorate."

"My sister just had a little boy a few months ago. She found this adorable little shop in Burbank that sells refurbished cribs and things. Everything is in excellent shape and very affordable. The owner also makes personalized quilts and clothes," Alex said with a smile.

Penny looked at her with interest. "Really? Can you give me the address?"

"If you want, I could take you," Alex offered. "I have tomorrow off. Dr. Coop.. um, my boss has a lecture and won't need me."

Penny stiffened for a second at the name, but slowly nodded. "Would you mind if Amy tagged along?" Alex shook her head quickly. "I will call her after she gets off work and see if she is available."

Leonard opened the car door for Penny, and Penny slid into the back. Alex gave him a soft smile before taking the front seat. He placed Penny's bag in the trunk and got into the driver's side.

Penny kept her gaze on the side window, discouraging any more conversation. She was nervous about returning to Los Robles Avenue. She was scared of what would happen once she saw Sheldon again. Avoiding him forever was impossible. She knew that sooner than later they would have to talk, but she was hoping to postpone it as long as possible.

Long enough, anyway, to feel secure.

* * *

Sheldon sat in his spot, watching the clock above the kitchen sink intently. Leonard and Alex were bringing them home. Penny and his baby. Soon he would speak to her. He had it all planned out. First, an apology for yelling at her. Then he would lay out his carefully thought out plan. A very short engagement, followed by a simple courthouse ceremony. By week's end they would be married.

He had already told Leonard he would move downstairs with Penny. It would be easier than having her walk up three flights of stairs and risk dropping his child. As soon as they were married he would call his family and inform them of his nuptials and the baby.

He had gotten a good look at the apartment after speaking to Howard. There was a small kitchen, modest sized living room, and a bath similar to his. There was one large bedroom which would be his, one small one for the nursery and an area for a dining room. With the aid of a large screen the dining room could be sectioned off for Penny's bedroom.

His income would be adequate for all three of them. She would, of course, stop working. She would continue her education until it was time for the baby. He had already researched several nanny agencies, and had set up an appointment for next week with the best one.

Sheldon was distracted from reviewing his plan by footsteps coming up the staircase. He stood and smoothed his shirts before moving to the door. It opened before he could reach it. He pasted a pleasant smile on his face quickly. When Leonard walked in alone, the smile faded away.

Leonard pushed his glasses up his nose nervously. "She's already moved in downstairs. Alex is helping her make up the bed and put away her clothes."

Sheldon twitched quickly. "She can't! That's to be _my _room! She can't be in my room, Leonard!"

"You have a bigger problem," Leonard said quietly. "She won't even let us say your name, Sheldon. She isn't going to talk to you."

Sheldon looked toward the empty hallway. "But she has to!" he whined. "I have it all planned out! I even have an unnecessary apology all prepared. It's part of a comprehensive plan!"

"And she has a lot of anger and pain. All of it directed at you," Leonard reminded him. "She's not willing to talk to you right now. Give her time."

"I've given her a week!" Sheldon shouted. "I want to speak to her! I want to be with my baby!"

Leonard hesitated only a second before placing a hand on Sheldon's arm. "Please, Sheldon. I know this is hard for you. It's hard for everyone. I'll talk to her. I'll do everything I can to help you both work this out. It'll be okay, I promise. But if you go down there like a dog after a bone, she'll hogtie you."

Sheldon spun and stormed off. Leonard sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wished he knew how he was going to keep that promise.

**A/N: Good guy Leonard once again. Yes, Penny is extremely angry at Sheldon. But she has good reason to be (explanations coming soon). Now, I love the character of Sheldon Cooper, but let's be real. He's one of the most selfish people ever. He's also arrogant and childish. He may love Penny in some way, but he's also too egotistical to put her above his own wants and desires. He's going to need to think about someone apart from himself for once.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

She couldn't help smiling as she walked through the shop. True to her word, Alex had arrived at 8 am to pick up her and Amy. The drive was pleasant, talk ranging from what Penny would need for the nursery to Amy's monkey Ricky. Penny picked up a small blanket and felt her stomach clench. The red and yellow colors practically screamed whack-a-doodle at her. She dropped it back down on the shelf and turned away.

Amy had asked her this morning what she was going to do about Sheldon. She really didn't know, to be honest. She had done a lot of thinking since she found out she was pregnant. Over the years she had built up a tolerance to Sheldon's acidic tongue. Hell, she could give it back as good as she got it. But that wasn't always who she was.

She used to enjoy life. She had dreams. She had friends. Over the years she had allowed the occupants of 4A to almost kill that part of herself. When was the last time she went for a jog? She loved running. It was her time for centering herself. She used to like dancing. That turned into drunk partying. Right about the time she entered that beta test with Leonard it got hard to smile unless she was drinking.

Well, she couldn't do it anymore. Her child would be loved and safe. There was no way she was going to let her child grow up being criticized and beaten down by anyone. Least of all her father.

Amy hurried over, drawing her attention. "Look at this! Isn't it lovely?"

Penny gasped when she looked at the blanket. It was a soft mint green patchwork quilt with swirls of violet, blue and yellow. There was no distinct pattern to the colors, just a chaotic swirl that made her think of the multicolored cotton candy her Papaw bought her at the fair when she was little. "I love it," Penny breathed.

"These would look good with it," Alex said coming up beside them. She held pale yellow crib sheets and a mint green bed skirt in one hand and a large Eyeore toy in the other.

Penny placed a hand over her abdomen as she got teary-eyed. "Perfect," she agreed. She looked down at the pale oak crib she had been studying. "They'll all look great in her room."

Amy smiled and wrapped her free arm around Penny's waist, relishing the warmth in her friend's eyes. Too often Penny looked bleak or empty. She desperately wanted her to look happy much more often.

* * *

Sheldon cleared his throat and knocked firmly on the door to 2A. He could hear the women chatting inside, but the words were too low for even his ears to make out. He had waited 18 hours. As far as he was concerned, that was long enough. It was time Penny began to behave in a responsible manner and allow him to be part of this.

The door opened and Penny looked at him. His lungs seized up for a moment. Had he really forgotten how beautiful she was in only a week and a half? He stared at her for a couple of heartbeats before straightening his shoulders. "Hello, Penny. I would like to speak to you."

"What about?" she asked coolly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You are carrying my child."

"And?"

He jerked back a little. "Excuse me?"

Penny crossed her arms over her chest. Over her shoulder he could see Amy and Alex looked worried. "What do you want, Sheldon? I'm very busy."

He twitched slightly, feeling control of the situation slipping from his fingers. "Penny, we have several things to discuss. I have written out a parental agreement that we need to go over, so we both know what our obligations are. We need to get a marriage license and find a judge. I made an appointment with a nanny service next week. We have to go over these things now. Our living arrangements alone are already out of order. You can't move into my bedroom!"

Penny's arms fell to her sides and she glared at him. "Parental agreement? Marriage license? _Your_ bedroom?" Penny's jaw clenched and she grabbed the doorknob tightly. "Here's a suggestion, Dr. Cooper. Get stuffed! I wouldn't marry you if it saved my life. I'm sure as hell not living with you! And if you think for one second I'd let some nanny take care of MY child, your mother should have had you tested again!"

Sheldon drew himself up to his full height. "That is my child, too and I have a say in this!"

Penny stepped back into the apartment. "There is no way in hell I'm letting _you_ anywhere near my child!" Penny slammed the door before he could say anything else. With trembling fingers she locked the deadbolt and stepped back. Fear and anxiety made her stomach heave and roll. She spun on her heel and rushed to the bathroom.

She lost the contents of her stomach with loud retching sobs. A cool wash cloth was pressed to her forehead while another hand gently held back her hair. Slowly it turned from heaving to soft weeping.

"It's okay," Amy said gently. "It'll all be okay."

"I can't do it," Penny sobbed. She turned to face the two women watching her with so much sympathy. "How can I subject my baby to him? He's the most hateful man I've ever known! He puts down everyone around him! The only person he has ever had any affection for is his damned Meemaw! I'm an adult and I can survive his snide attitude, but what chance does a baby have with him?"

"Penny it wouldn't be like that," Amy tried to reassure her. "Sheldon would love and care for his child!"

"The first words I ever heard him speak," Penny said as she wiped her mouth off, "was when he and Leonard were coming up the stairs the day I moved in. Leonard said it didn't matter if a baby was smart, it's parents would love it anyway. Sheldon said he wouldn't." Penny pushed herself back up to her feet weakly. "I knew then that the man who said something like that had to be heartless. Sheldon Cooper is incapable of loving anyone but himself. I'll never let him near my baby."

Amy and Alex looked at each other with alarm as Penny moved back through to the kitchen. Neither of them doubted the sincerity of her words.

**A/N: Told you she had good reason for not wanting him in her baby's life.**

**Also, Mother's Day is coming soon, which means I'm going to be extra busy in the deli with cakes, cupcakes, etc. It may be a tiny bit longer between chapters, but I'll try not to delay very much.**


	9. Chapter 9

Amy knocked hesitantly, worried that Penny would see this as a betrayal. Leonard opened the door and gave her a tight smile before stepping back to let her in. Amy handed him her jacket and purse and he nodded his head toward the hall.

"He's in his room," he said softly.

Amy nodded and headed in that direction. She paused outside his door, hearing the rapid footsteps inside. She slowly opened the door and peered inside. Sheldon was pacing the length of his bedroom, one hand tugging at his shirts anxiously.

She took a moment to regret their break up before opening the door fully. "Hello, Sheldon."

"People can't be in my room," he said in a husky voice, not even looking at her.

"Not even people who can help you?" she asked calmly.

He stopped and looked down at the floor. "Can you?" He looked over at her with dismay. "She said she would never let me near our child. How can you help me?"

"I can tell you why she said that," Amy told him. "I can explain what the biggest hurdle is. All of us want to help you, Sheldon."

"Why?" he asked, needing some sort of assurance this wasn't Amy looking for payback.

"Because helping you helps her," she answered honestly. "If you want to be with Penny, be part of this baby's life, you have to change, Sheldon."

"Why do I have to change?" he demanded angrily. "Why me and not her?"

"She is changing," Leonard said from the doorway. "She's trying to protect herself and her baby, Sheldon. She quit drinking. She quit partying. She's working hard at school, and at her job. She's trying."

"I do not drink," he blushed slightly, "except for a few unfortunate incidents. I do not party. I already possess a good job and education." His expression remained haughty, despite his embarrassment. "Who do you think is a better parental influence?"

"You are callous," Amy said cautiously. "You look down on everyone, treat people like they are lesser. Penny is scared you will do that to the baby."

He looked at her as if she were insane. "I would never!" he yelled.

"How does she know?" Amy asked. She quickly told them what Penny had said, the first words she had ever heard them say. Leonard groaned and his head thumped back against he wall. Sheldon slumped down on his bed in stunned disbelief. "And it's not just that, but everything you've ever said to her, Sheldon."

He recalled the conversation. He and Leonard had considered donating to a high IQ sperm bank but he had changed his mind. Even with his lack of social understanding he could see how that would sound to someone.

"She's fragile," Amy reminded him. "She's emotional, hormonal and scared, Sheldon. Her entire world is changing and she feels lost. You hurt her with the things you say."

"What did I say?!" he demanded, ignoring the fight when he found out about the paternity of her baby.

Leonard sighed and moved to sit beside his friend. "Sheldon, don't play stupid. You have an eidetic memory. You can review every conversation you've ever had with Penny in your mind."

Sheldon closed his eyes arrogantly and did just that. He was certain they were wrong. He had always treated Penny well. After all, she was his friend. He had always been patient and generous with her.

Ten minutes later Sheldon opened his eyes and stared at the wall in front of him blankly. Leonard and Amy watched him worriedly. A couple of minutes passed before he looked at Amy.

"It seems I have treated Penny quite badly," he mumbled hesitantly. "It was not maliciously done."

Amy smiled and placed her hand in his. "I know that, Sheldon. So does she, deep down. But you cannot continued to be the way you have been. A child needs love, support and encouragement. You have to be patient, understanding and gentle. You have to learn how to open up to someone."

"I am not comfortable with emotions or patience," he admitted.

Leonard looked at Sheldon resolutely. "It's a choice, Sheldon. You want to be this baby's father? Then you need to learn how to _be _a father."

"My father was an abusive alcoholic who died in a seedy motel room with a hooker." Sheldon looked at Leonard. "I do not think it would help my cause to emulate him."

Leonard looked embarrassed. "My dad ran off with a waitress half his age. Before that he ignored me and my siblings unless it was to test his anthropology theories."

Amy shrugged calmly. "I do not know who my father was. My mother was artificially inseminated."

"How am I to be a good father if I do not know how a good father acts?" Sheldon whined.

Amy shook her head. "You need to be a better person, Sheldon. Everything else will follow."

"What if I can not?" he admitted worriedly.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be in their lives," Leonard said gently.

Sheldon felt as if his lungs refused to expand. Panic made it hard to breath. He couldn't imagine not being in Penny's life.

* * *

She couldn't sleep so she was sitting by the window. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised that he would try to take over. A parental agreement? Who does he think he is trying to decide her life for her? Wasn't it screwed it up enough as it was?

She set aside the yogurt she was trying to eat and sighed, leaning her head against the pane of glass. Every time she closed her eyes, she remembered. The feel of his hands in her hair, the innocent way he kissed her, the taste of his skin on her tongue. Every memory of that night was right there, waiting to come to life again in her dreams. So where all the times they had laughed or comforted each other. Soft Kitty was always right there, serenading her dreams. But when she was awake, all she could think about was the way he had looked at her with such disgust when she told them all she was pregnant. She recalled every slight, every insult he had ever given her with perfect clarity.

She loved him. She hated him. Penny watched a tear slide down her cheek in her reflection. Soon it was followed by another. And then another.

* * *

**A/N: Sheldon has realized that maybe Penny has a point. Penny is regretting the loss of what could have been. Amy and Leonard are doing their best to hold the group together. Sometime, life just sucks.**


	10. Chapter 10

He zipped up the suitcase and shrugged on his jacket. Leonard watched him from the doorway, but they didn't speak. What was the use? He had made up his mind. He picked up his suitcase and walked to the door. "I'm ready."

Leonard looked at him sadly for a moment. Then he did something completely out of character. He took Sheldon's suitcase, set it on the floor and pulled the taller man into a tight hug. "Be careful, okay?"

Sheldon froze for a moment before awkwardly patting Leonard's back. "Will you watch over them for me? Just until I return?"

Leonard released him and nodded. "Of course we will. All of us."

The two men shuffled nervously before Sheldon picked back up his case. In silent accord they left the apartment and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Penny hung the curtain rod over the window and stepped back to look it over. The pale blue was a pretty close match to the quilt. She looked around the room, pleased with the amount of muted light they let in.

"Hi," Bernadette said nervously from the doorway.

Penny turned to face her with a smile. "Hi."

Bernadette walked forward nervously. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged slightly. "No more morning sickness. I'm still tired a lot, but I'm okay."

Bernadette stepped closer, wringing her hands together. "Penny, I am so sorry."

Penny shook her head quickly. "Bernadette, I'm not angry. I know you would never deliberately harm me. I'm fine. My baby is fine. You and I are fine." Bernadette sniffled so Penny crossed the room quickly, pulling the petite woman into a hug. "Don't cry, sweetie. If you cry, I'll cry, and I hate the way my eyes get all red and swollen."

Bernadette laughed a little and pulled back enough to look up. "Can I help with anything?"

Penny looked around the room. She still had a few boxes to unpack and the changing table needed to be put together. "Take me to lunch? I'm hungry."

"My pleasure," Bernadette said. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Chinese," Penny said immediately as she stepped away to grab her purse. "Okay with you?"

Bernadette nodded as they left the apartment. She was pretty sure she would have agreed to any kind of food as long as her and Penny were still friends.

* * *

Penny and Bernadette walked into the apartment building, each carrying a take out bag. Penny stopped when she saw Leonard at the mail boxes. She looked around surreptitiously, making sure Leonard was alone.

"He's not here," Leonard said, watching her. "He's gone."

Penny looked over at Leonard. "I don't care where he is."

Leonard took a step closer, studying her expression. "I mean, gone as in out of the state."

Penny went very still. "Out of the state?" she repeated unwillingly.

Leonard nodded. "Actually, out of the country. He's on his way to Germany. He went to attend a series of lectures by an old colleague."

Penny sucked in a harsh breath. Gone? He had left when things were so screwed up between them? She felt herself grow cold inside. He really didn't care about her then, did he? If he wasn't in control of the situation, he wanted nothing to do with the situation. She clutched her food tighter. "Like I said, I don't care." She hurried up the stairs, her shoulders stiff.

Leonard sighed and looked at Bernadette. "She really does hate him, doesn't she?"

Bernadette shook her head quickly. "No, she doesn't. She's mad at him, but if she hated him, she'd be glad he was gone. She's too upset that he's gone to hate him."

He headed up the stairs with Bernadette. "She did look a little upset, I guess."

Bernadette smiled hopefully. "She's very upset. Sheldon going on a trip may be just what they need. She'll realize she misses him."

Leonard thought about explaining to Bernadette, but he had promised Sheldon not to say anything to anyone. Sheldon would let them know in his own time. He shuffled the mail in his hands and looked away. "With Sheldon gone, I called the guys and they're coming over for pizza tonight. Alex is coming. You and Penny are invited too, okay?"

Bernadette nodded as they reached the second floor. "Okay. I better get up there. We're going to eat some lunch and put the changing table together. I'll let you know if we're coming."

Leonard nodded and headed on up the next flight of stairs. Why did his friends have to be so stubborn or dense?

* * *

Bernadette entered the apartment and found Penny's carryout bag on the kitchen counter. She bit her lip and walked through to the nursery. When she found that room empty, she went to Penny's room. Penny was unpacking a box, placing books on a small shelf.

"Penny? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

She nodded without looking up. "Of course I am. I just have a lot of stuff to still unpack."

Bernadette sighed and walked over. She took the books from Penny's hands and pulled her over to sit on the bed. "Penny, there's nothing wrong with being upset that Sheldon is gone on a trip. Things are pretty bad, I know, but he'll be back before you know it."

Penny took a deep breath. "You don't understand, Bernadette. Him leaving just confirms what I've been thinking. Sheldon doesn't love me. He never did. He may want this baby, at least until he finds out if she's a genius or not, but he couldn't care less about me."

"I don't believe that," Bernadette said firmly. "He told me and Howie he loves you. I saw his face when he said it. He was telling the truth."

"Now who's being naive?" Penny asked.

Bernadette decided to change the subject before Penny got any more upset. "Um, Leonard said everyone was having pizza tonight upstairs. Do you want to go?"

Penny shook her head. "No. I still have a lot to do. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Bernadette watched Penny walk over and continue unpacking the books. After a few minutes she left quietly. Damn you, Cooper! She thought. Why did he have to leave now?

* * *

Karl Gruber opened the door to his home with surprise. "Sheldon Cooper? This is a great surprise! What brings you to Hamburg?"

Sheldon set his suitcase down by his feet and cleared his throat nervously. "I have come to take you up on your offer from before."

Karl's jaw dropped a he stared at his old colleague. "Oh my," he said softly. "Are you sure? I know how difficult you find it to be near other people."

Sheldon nodded, only twitching slightly. "I am very sure."

Karl stepped back and held the door open fully. "Come in, my old friend. Something tells me the story you have to tell will require hot tea and comfortable chairs."

Sheldon picked up his case and walked into the foyer. "And possibly a bottle of scotch."

Karl laughed. "So it is to be like old times? Wonderful!"

* * *

**A/N: Sheldon has finally realized that things between him and Penny have been bad for a while now. Is there any chance of him fixing things, or are he and Penny doomed to be at odds forever?**


	11. Chapter 11

**4 WEEKS LATER**

Penny settled on her couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. She had spent most of the day learning to do payroll and most of the evening listening to Raj list baby names popular in New Delhi, Howard and Bernadette subtly argue over who would take Mrs. Wolowitz to her orthopedist appointment, and Amy gush over Ricky bonding with a female chimp. To be honest, as much as she loved her friends, they could be exhausting.

She opened up her facebook so she could play some Candy Crush. Idly she noticed an indicator for a new PM. She clicked it as she reached for her orange juice. When she saw the sender's avatar she almost dropped the glass. It took her a couple of second and a few deep breaths before she could read it.

_Dear Penny,_

_I hope you will not just delete this message, or me, without reading further. Please give me a moment to explain a few things. If, after you have read this, you still do not want to speak with me, I will understand._

_First, I need you to understand that I do not remember that night. I will regret the loss of those memories for the rest of my life. I love you, Penny. I've loved you for a very long time. I just couldn't say it. I feared that giving in to that love, admitting what you mean to me, meant giving up a great deal of control over my own life. _

_You are this uncontrollable force that thrust your way into my world despite my objections. You molded yourself to my routines and hang-ups, and it didn't take long for me to come to depend on you. I came to crave your presence. So much so, that when I realized how important you were becoming to me, I began to try and separate us. If I could keep you compartmentalized as Leonard's girlfriend or Amy's friend, then I could keep you from infiltrating my heart any further._

_Then you and Leonard broke up, and my world stopped turning. You disappeared from my life altogether. I was crushed, Penny. I found myself pacing my floor at night, unable to sleep. I realize now that my heart knew what had happened between us, even if my mind did not. I yearned for you and you weren't there. _

_When you announced the pregnancy, my heart broke. It was as if every dream, every fantasy, I had ever had about us was killed in an instant. You would never be mine, because you would always belong, in part, to the man who gave you a child._

_When you said I was the father, my world began to spin again. I could not believe it. Me, Penny! I was the man so intimately connected to you, the woman of my dreams. I can freely admit I lost my head. In an effort to ensure you remained in my life, I tried to wrest control from you._

_I am so sorry, Penny. I realize now how wrong I was. I can never apologize for all the things I have said or done to you. But if you will give me the chance, I will never abandon you. I will never abandon our child. I just want to be a part of your lives. _

_I am in Germany, staying with an old colleague of mine. He is a renowned psychologist and behaviorist. I have come to him for profession reasons. It is my hope that he can help me overcome some of my more extreme neuroses. _

_I know I am not the man you want right now, but it is my hope that you will give me a second chance when I return. _

_Sincerely Dr. Sheldon L. Cooper Ph. D._

Penny's fingers twitched on her mouse, accidentally hitting the right button. She quickly got rid of the window and took a deep breath before setting aside her laptop. She had forcibly put him out of her mind after he had left. She had pretended that him leaving didn't matter. She had told herself this was for the best. But now, hearing from him after a month of silence, it brought up feelings she had suppressed. Surprisingly, it wasn't anger or fear that came to her. It was loneliness. She missed the crazy pain in the ass.

And it wasn't like she was innocent either. She had let her emotions rule her, and she had been cruel. Just as cruel as he had ever been. No one in her life had ever kept her so off-balance before. It was like they kept pushing and tugging at each other, no matter the circumstances. She just wasn't sure if they were molding each other into better people, or if they were destroying one another.

Penny looked down at the miniscule bulge below her waistline. "What should I do?" she whispered. "Do we risk it? He's not a bad guy. He's just… Sheldon."

She laid her head back on the couch. "He's got all kinds of quirks and peculiarities, but at heart, he's a good man. I just don't want him to break my heart again." She tried to think rationally about what he had written, and what it meant to her.

* * *

Sheldon stepped out of the shower and dried off. Today had been incredibly difficult. He despised delving into his past. He especially hated delving into how he felt about the past. There were too many memories of being ridiculed, abused, ignored or hated. Children weren't the only ones who could be cruel.

Teachers who thought him a freak. Professors who thought him a threat. Fellow students who thought him an easy mark. Each and every instance of cruelty had built another brick in the walls he hid behind. Tearing down those walls was painful.

He pulled on his pajamas and walked into his bedroom. He sat on the bed and took a moment to corral his hopes. It had been almost a week since he sent Penny that message. So far he had heard nothing from her. He took some comfort in the fact that she had not de-friended him yet. He opened his laptop and logged on to face book. His heart thudded in his chest when he saw the PM indicator.

His hand shook as he reached out to open the message.

**A/N:On Wednesday I had a moment of clarity about this story. So, I completely dumped the last 5 chapters I had written and ready for proof-reading, and was up all night re-writing as fast as I could. Maybe it was sleep deprivation, maybe it was delirium, maybe it was stress from the thought my in-laws may visit this year (Please, god! Keep them in AZ!) Whatever the reason, I found my ending. Now I just have to write it all out! Woo-hoo!  
**

**The next chapter fits between Sheldon's sending Penny a message and her reply. **


	12. Chapter 12

Penny exited her bedroom, set her water on the coffee table and reached for the bowl of popcorn. She grimaced when she tossed some in her mouth. "Can't we add just a tiny bit of butter?"

Amy shook her head with a smile. "Absolutely not! You're four months pregnant and Dr. Sargant said you've put on 6 pounds more than expected. So, no more binging on snack foods, young lady."

Penny stuck her tongue out at Amy and turned to the others. "Remind me again why I agreed to let her be my weight coach?"

"Because the doctor said your sugar was a bit high, and you're retaining too much water," Alex answered. "So you asked Amy to help you follow the diet he prescribed for you. You don't want to end up with gestational diabetes, do you?"

Penny sulked as she chewed on some more bland popcorn. "Spoil sports."

Amy laughed and stood up. "Sleepovers require blankets. Be right back." She walked into Penny's bedroom and grabbed some afghans from the closet. She was about to leave the room when she noticed Penny's laptop was open. What caught her eye was the profile picture on the open message.

She was very tempted to read the message, but she was more interested in talking to Penny about this. She hurried back out to the living room, dumping the blankets on the arm chair. She looked at Bernadette and Alex with excitement before turning to Penny.

"Your laptop is open," she said in a rush. "I wasn't snooping, but.."

Penny sighed and held up a hand. She looked around at her friends and waved Amy to the seat beside her. "I was actually going to bring that up tonight," she admitted. "It's why I wanted this girl's night. I need your advice, ladies." She took a deep breath and looked at them all. "I've heard from Sheldon."

"That's wonderful!" Alex said with a smile. "Have you decided to work things out?"

Penny sighed and shrugged. "Kind of. Maybe." Her head dropped over on Amy's shoulder. "I don't know. He's in Germany with some kind of behavior guy. He says the guy is an old friend and he's an expert at helping people get over their fears or something. It's… complicated."

"Penny, what are you hoping for out of messaging with Sheldon?" Bernadette asked gently.

Penny sat up straight after a couple of seconds. She licked her lips nervously and placed her left hand in Amy's right one. "I'm not sure. I want him to be involved with the baby." She noticed the skeptical looks the women were giving her. "I know what I said before, but I was angry and I lashed out at him. Look, we all know Sheldon. He's annoying and superior, but he's also one of the most loyal people I know. I just don't know what kind of contact I want the two of us to have. Are we friends? Are we simply co-parents?" She blushed lightly. "Are we more?"

Amy gave Penny's hand a comforting squeeze. "What do you want your relationship to be?"

Penny looked at her worriedly. "I have a lot of good memories with Sheldon. I still dream about him," she admitted softly. "What if he only wants our baby, not me?"

Amy smiled happily. "Penny, I'm sure he loves you. Think about it! He went to _Germany_ for you and the baby! Sheldon Cooper, the man who douses himself in Purell when someone shakes his hand, _flew_ across the world to ask someone for help. Think about that Penny. _He asked for help!_"

Alex nodded. "You guys have known him longer than I have, but it seems to me that it is completely out of character for him to do this. I mean, why not just call a lawyer if all he wanted was some form of custody? Wouldn't that be easier and less stressful on him? Instead, he's going out of his comfort zone to be a better man."

Bernadette nodded swiftly. "She's right, Penny. Think about the things he hasn't done. He hasn't hired a lawyer. He hasn't tried to force himself into your life. He hasn't even called his mom. He's trying to do the right thing, Penny."

She bit her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth. "So you guys think I should take a chance?"

"What do you want?" Amy asked her. "Complete honesty, Penny. Forget about legal issues, or what anyone else wants. Forget about what you think is easiest, or hardest, or logical. What do you _want_?"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I want to be happy. I want my baby to be safe and happy. I want our entire group to be happy." She blushed lightly and shot Amy a guilty look. "And I want all of that with Sheldon."

"You have to stop this," Amy said softly. "I'm not upset about you and Sheldon. I don't hold any anger toward either of you, Penny. I love you both. I want you both to be happy. You are my best friend. I clung to Sheldon because he was the first man to ever show interest in me. But I didn't love him." Amy blushed slightly. "In fact, I might have found someone new."

All three women looked at her with surprise. "Oh my god!" Bernadette squealed. "Who?"

Amy grinned with pride. "He's a geologist at Cal-Tech. Charlie Flay. We're having dinner on Sunday."

Talk turned to the upcoming date and all four women settled in for a long night of gossip, bland popcorn and laughter.

* * *

**(Now we pick back up at the end of the last chapter.)**

_Hello, Sheldon. I'm sorry it took so long to reply. I've been doing a lot of thinking since I got your message. To be honest, I have had a hard time deciding what to say. I'm still not sure what I want to say. _

_You hurt me, but I know I hurt you, too. Sometimes I wonder if that's just our destiny. To always be at odds with one another._

Sheldon shook his head agitatedly. No! He didn't accept that!

_But then I remember all the fun times we had. Mini-golf, making Penny-blossoms, even laundry nights. How did things get so screwed up, Sheldon? How did I allow myself to get so lost? _

_Sometimes I want to blame Leonard, or you, or just the world in general, but the fact is, I am the one who dug my hole. I was so scared of being left behind. I was positive that eventually you guys would realize I was too stupid for you all and I would have lost my best friends. _

_I don't know what we are to each other anymore. I don't know if we can ever be more than parents to the same child. But I do miss you, Sheldon. I am sorry for what I said the last time we spoke. I was angry and emotional, and I treated you horribly. I want you to be part of our child's life. You're a good man even with all the quirks. _

_I guess what I'm saying is, don't change for me. If you feel like you need to change, change for yourself. Change so you can be happy with who you are. _

_If you don't mind, I would like it if you kept writing to me, though. I can let you know how things are going here, with the baby. Take care of yourself, Sheldon. Please come back when you can._

_Penny_

He felt the huge knot of tension that had lived inside his gut for the last 6 weeks begin to loosen up. It wasn't a declaration of love, but she had forgiven him. She was willing to talk with him. Maybe there was a chance after all.

**A/N: Sheldon and Penny have a lot to deal with and discuss, but at least they're talking again. **

**On a separate note, I worked very hard to make sure the new part of the story meshed with the original part. That's why the updates are a bit slower. But I'm very happy with how this one is turning out.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Sheldon fought the urge to run for the shower. He took several shallow, slow breaths before kneeling down and retying the little boys wet shoelaces. "Please refrain from plunging into any more rain-filled divots," he said stiffly.

"Huh?" Byron asked around the thumb in his mouth.

Sheldon counted to three in his head. "No more puddle jumping," he clarified.

Byron giggled and ran off. Sheldon stood back up and looked at Karl, who was grinning widely. "Wipe?" Karl asked, holding out a pack.

Sheldon twitched for a moment before taking one and quickly cleaning his hands. "I do not think I will ever master this," he said angrily. "I can barely tolerate this place. It is a haven for germs and bodily fluids!"

Karl looked around the youth center and nodded. "True, but it is also a haven for children. You asked me to bring you here, remember?"

Sheldon sighed and sat down on a chair. "How can I be a father to my own child if I am too neurotic to touch my child?"

Karl shook his head quickly. "Phobias are not something we can just dismiss like an unwanted opinion, my friend. They are always a part of us. But we do not have to let them rule us. There are ways to lessen their effects. That is what we are doing. Lessening their hold on your life so you can be more comfortable with your own child."

Sheldon threw away the wipe and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe if I kept him in a plastic bubble," Sheldon said thoughtfully.

Karl laughed loudly. "Your Penelope must be a very understanding woman indeed if she would allow that."

Sheldon snorted. "She would go junior rodeo if I even suggested it to her."

"Junior rodeo?"

Sheldon paled slightly. "It generally involves the threat of castration."

Karl grimaced and shook his head. "Let us keep working on lessening your phobias. Save the bubble idea as a last resort." He nodded ahead of them. "Sasha looks like she could use some help."

Sheldon sighed and nodded with resignation. With a put-upon air he walked across the playground to help the little girl climb across the jungle gym.

* * *

_Penny,_

_Thank you for uploading the ultrasound picture. I, too, wish Dr. Sargent could have determined the sex, but there is still plenty of time for choosing baby names. Would it be too much to ask that you allow me part of the decision making process?_

_Things here are stressful. Karl says I have made good progress. I am not sure I see it, though. I do not feel any different. After 7 weeks I was certain I would feel different. I would feel… more normal. _

_I fear I am failing at this._

_With love,_

_Sheldon_

* * *

Penny worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she read the message for the fourth time. She didn't want to make promises she couldn't keep, or offer false hope. Talking to Raj during her last prenatal visit, she had come to realize that Sheldon was used to people lying to him, or at the very least, misleading him. She didn't want that to be their relationship. They needed to be completely honest with each other. Slowly she began to type, struggling to find the right words. Context was almost impossible to correctly read over a sterile message.

* * *

_Sheldon,_

_We'll discuss names when you return. (In other words, I am hoping you will be back before this baby is born.)_

_I cannot even begin to imagine how hard what you are doing is. From what you have told me, your friend Karl is a very smart man. Maybe not a beautiful mind smart, but pretty smart anyway. If he says you are doing good, you should believe him. _

_Normal is a subjective term, Sheldon. (Yes, I know what that means.) Until three months ago, drinking a half bottle of wine a night was 'normal' for me. Now my normal is to be in bed by 9pm because I have to be at work by 7am. For your mom, church is normal. For Amy, having a chimp addicted to cigarettes is normal. To be honest, most of your quirks seem kind of normal to me. I like your triple knocks. I like your dinner schedule. I like that you do your laundry every Saturday at 8pm. You're a guy who thrives in structure._

_My only worries were about your resistance to emotion. The way you cut yourself off from feelings leads to you being harsh and uncaring sometimes. I worry that, because of how you hold yourself apart from everyone, our child will suffer. She or he will need lots of love and caring. Neither of us is the most stable when it comes to our emotions. So, I offer you this promise. I will keep trying to be a better person as long as you do, too._

_Penny_

_P.S. I hope this audio clip helps._

* * *

Sheldon plugged in his headphones before clicking the attachment. His heart thudded in his chest when Penny's voice filled his ears.

_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr. _

He listened to it several times before finally closing his laptop and leaving his bedroom. He walked out to the kitchen where Karl was rooting through the fridge.

Karl straightened up and turned around, a bottle in each hand. "I think tonight is a scotch kind of night, don't you?"

Sheldon grabbed two bowls from a cabinet and picked up the scoop nearby. He filled each bowl with a generous helping of vanilla ice cream_. _Karl sprayed Redi-whip over each and then opened the bottle of butterscotch syrup. He drizzled some over his, but he practically drowned Sheldon's portion in it.

Sheldon grabbed a couple of spoons and they headed out to the back porch. They talked about their perspective fields while enjoying their dessert and the evening breeze.

* * *

**A/N: For those who were worried, ta-da! The 'bottle of scotch' reference is a kind of joke between me and some friends. We call our ice cream parties "scotch nights". Yeah, it was a bit mean of me to not tell you guys sooner, but I wanted to use this to show that, while Sheldon is working hard to grow up, he's still retaining some of his innocence. **


	14. Chapter 14

Penny flinched and shifted her hips trying to find a better position. Her ever-widening stomach made sitting in the computer chair for long periods uncomfortable. She looked up as the office door opened and her manager stepped inside. "Hi, Carol."

"Penny, how's the baby?" Carol asked, sitting down on the other side of the desk.

"Kicking up a storm," she answered ruefully. "I swear she's trying out for soccer or something."

Carol grinned wider. "Maybe he'll be a field goal kicker."

Penny leaned back, her eyes twinkling with humor. She liked this game. "Maybe she'll be a Las Vegas showgirl."

Carol tilted her head thoughtfully. "Maybe he'll be a kick boxer."

Penny flinched after a particularly hard kick and rubbed her stomach. "Maybe she'll be a horse."

Carol burst out laughing and placed some papers on the desk. "I have some applications for you to look through. Megan gave me her 2 week notice, and Shannon wants off bar detail. So, we need at least two more hires. Especially with you going on maternity leave in 7 weeks."

Penny grabbed up the applications and skimmed through them. She pulled two out and set them aside. "Not them. They've worked here before, when Jack was still manager. One was a speed freak and the other was hooking on her breaks."

She set another one on the other side of the desk. "I remember her, too. She came in and applied a few months back. Friendly, didn't get riled when two costumers hit on her while she was waiting to hand in her application, had some experience working at a diner in her hometown. She would be a good fit."

Carol nodded and threw the two Penny warned about away. "This is why I need you," she said casually. "You are a so-so waitress, but as management, you have a lot of skills. You remember people. You have a knack for calming a situation down. And you have excellent instincts about people."

"My dream was to be a famous actress," Penny said quietly. "My name in lights, my face on posters. I was going to be the next Angelina Jolie."

"And now?" Carol asked curiously.

Penny was quiet for several seconds. "For 4 weeks I've been talking with Sheldon. He's been so different. Supportive, encouraging, even a bit… sweet. I just want to be a good mom and a good friend. I want him back in my life, because I miss the crazy whack-a-doodle." She met her boss' eyes calmly. "I care about him. I'm working hard. I'm studying hard. I've changed my life around completely. I won't say it's always easy. Sometimes I feel like I'm just one small misstep away from sliding back into my old life."

Penny shifted again and rubbed the small of her back. "But I keep going because I refuse to give up. I keep going because I have high hopes for the future. Now I dream of being a mom. I dream of Sheldon, and the life we could have together."

Carol stood and walked around the desk to lay her hand on Penny's shoulder. "I think that's a wonderful dream."

Penny smiled and smoothed her hand over her stomach. She just hoped that her dream didn't turn out to be wishful thinking.

* * *

_Sheldon,_

_I have some good news. Amy and Charlie are moving in together! He's really good for her. She's always smiling and happy. I hope you like him. He's very smart (even if he's not a beautiful mind), plays chess, and thinks the world of Amy. _

_So, my boss has suggested I focus on management and economy next semester. She thinks that it could help me advance at work. Being a manager at the Cheesecake Factory was never a goal for me. To be honest, it scares me. It kind of feels like giving up. _

_I want to be a good mom. A steady paycheck is part of that. So why do I feel like I am failing? I'm good at this job, Sheldon. I was a crappy waitress, but making schedules, doing payroll, and ordering? I'm very good at it. I calmed two drunks down the other night simply by pointing out that the girl they were fighting over wasn't half as cute as the two women at the bar. I know how to deal with people. _

_So what should I do? Do I go for a management degree? Do you think I should keep trying to break into acting? You're the smartest guy I know, Sheldon. I could really use your advice._

_Anyway, I have another appointment on Thursday. Hopefully we'll find out if we're having a boy or girl then. I'll let you know as soon as I know._

_Fondly, _

_Penny_

* * *

Sheldon steepled his hands and leaned his chin on the tips of his fingers. His first instinct was to write and encourage her to take the business courses. However, he wasn't sure if he was thinking of her, or himself. Did he want her to advance for her own benefit, or because it would keep her close? With a troubled expression he began typing.

_Dear Penny,_

_Please extend to Amy my well wishes for her new relationship. I am glad she is happy. _

_Penny, I am torn about your request for advice. I want to tell you to follow through with the management classes. It would be sensible, logical, and stable. However, I question whether that advice is for your benefit or for mine. I suspect I am being selfish, wanting to keep you close._

_You say you are good at this job. I can attest to the fact that you are good at acting. I cannot advise you on this, Penny. I cannot be objective. All I can say is, I hope that whatever path you choose, it does not lead you too far from me._

_Love,_

_Sheldon_

* * *

He hit send and closed his laptop. With a heavy heart he stood and walked to the bed. He laid down and tried to clear his mind with a relaxation technique Karl had taught him. He closed his eyes and pictures a single sunflower, devoid of color. One by one he mentally painted each petal a golden yellow. From there he moved to the seeds. Each one became a rich earthy brown. By the time he reached the stem he was beginning to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, Sheldon and Penny are beginning to slip back into being honest and trusting one another. They're growing closer again despite (or maybe because of) the physical distance between them.**


	15. Chapter 15

Penny was heading up to the fourth floor when Raj and Alex came barreling down the stairs. He grabbed her right elbow and Alex grabbed her left, turning her around and ushering her back down the stairs.

"You can't come up," Alex said in a hushed voice. "Not a good time."

Penny looked from one to the other with confusion. "Why not?"

Raj quickly opened her door and they moved inside. He shut the door quickly and took a deep breath. "Mrs. Cooper is upstairs and she is NOT happy."

Penny paled and eased down into the armchair. "Oh lord! She knows about the baby?"

Alex shook her head. "Not yet. She decided to surprise Sheldon since she hadn't heard from him in three and a half months. She's pretty upset to find he's in Germany, and she's demanding answers."

Raj sat down on the sofa. "Leonard thought we should warn you. He doesn't think it's a good idea for Mary to find out about the baby yet."

Penny was quiet for several minutes. Alex and Raj watched her worriedly, exchanging uneasy glances a couple of times. Finally Penny stood up. She smoothed her sundress over her belly and headed for the door. "No more secrets," she said softly. "Secrets are what got us into this situation in the first place."

Alex started to speak, but Raj touched her shoulder. He looked at Penny with a small smile. "You are right." Raj held out an arm and Penny took it with a smile.

"Let's go see Mrs. Cooper," Penny said calmly.

* * *

Sheldon looked at his phone and signaled to Karl he had to take it. He walked out of the gym and to the end of the hall. "Leonard? Is Penny okay?"

"Don't panic," Leonard said quickly. "Penny is fine. In fact, she's pretty incredible right now. Your mom is here. In Pasadena."

Sheldon gasped, one hand grabbing the wall beside him. "My mom is there?"

"Yeah. She was worried about you because she hadn't heard from you for a while. Look, it's okay. Penny came up and they're talking right now. I just wanted to give you a heads-up."

Sheldon paled and turned to lean against the wall fully. "Mom is there? With Penny?" His stomach rolled ominously. "Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear."

"Now, don't panic," Leonard said quickly. "We're all here. We've got this covered. I just didn't want you getting worried if your mom calls you later."

"She'll mess everything up!" Sheldon insisted.

Leonard sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Sheldon, Penny won't mess anything up."

"Not Penny!" Sheldon hissed. "Mom! She'll ruin all the progress I've made with Penny! She'll try to force her to marry me, because of the baby! Leonard, Penny and I are trying to renew our friendship. She still barely trusts me."

"Penny's tougher than you know," Leonard assured him. "Look, I'll call you later, okay? I'll let you know what happens."

Sheldon hung up and looked over to where Karl was watching him. He put his phone in his pocket and stood up straight. "I have to go home."

Karl studied him carefully for a long moment. "Are you sure that is wise?"

Sheldon nodded. "I have thought about returning home for a couple of weeks now. I just needed a compelling enough reason to overcome my hesitation."

"Why have you been hesitating?" Karl asked calmly.

Sheldon looked at him with exasperation. "You know very well why. I am worried that the rift between Penny and I that is nonexistent over the computer will return once we are face to face."

Karl shook his head. "You cannot continue to live your life in fear, Sheldon."

"I know," he answered quietly. "Which is why I have to go back now."

"Come, my friend. I'll help you pack." The two men headed toward the parking lot. Sheldon used his phone to book his flight home. He would see Penny in 15 hours. He was already nervous.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Penny sat down in Sheldon's spot while Mrs. Cooper watch her. She could almost see the wheels turning in the older woman's head. Leonard had run for his room as soon as Penny, Alex and Raj had walked into the apartment. She suspected he was calling in the troops.

"Please have a seat, Mrs. Cooper. I have a few things to tell you," Penny said calmly.

Mrs. Cooper raised an eyebrow and perched on the armchair. "Oh? Can you tell me why my son has run off to Germany without a single word to his mother?"

"Yes, actually. I can," Penny said. "He left because of me."

Mary's eyes narrowed angrily. "Well, if it's not too much trouble," she said through gritted teeth, "explain to me why."

Penny rested her hands on her stomach. "Sheldon and I are having a baby. He left because he thought it was the right thing to do. He went to see a friend of his, Karl Gruber."

Mary's jaw dropped. "The shrink? Why? If that is his child he should be here, planning a wedding! Why hasn't he told us about the baby? Young lady, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

"He left because he wants to be a good father," Penny said softly. "There is no wedding planning, because we are not getting married. I do not know why he hasn't told any of you. Probably for the same reason I haven't told my family. We have our problems. We're trying to work them out."

Mary was silent for a couple of minutes. "What do you mean there's no wedding?"

* * *

**A/N: You know that something had to pop up to put a kink in the budding relationship. Besides, Mary Cooper is a lot of fun to write. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

The flight was horrible. The attendant kept flirting with him. The man in the aisle seat snored for most of the trip. The woman in the window seat kept talking about her troubles with men. He was incredibly relieved to reach LAX. He grabbed his bags from the carousel and headed outside. He grabbed the first taxi he came to, only pausing long enough to wipe down the seat, before getting in and giving the driver his address. He just hoped that he was in time to undo any damage his well-meaning mother had done.

* * *

Leonard looked up when the front door opened. He gave a sigh of relief when Sheldon stepped into the apartment. "Am I glad to see you! Why didn't you call? I'd have picked you up."

Sheldon shook his head and set his suitcases beside the couch. "I am perfectly capable of taking a taxi, Leonard."

"I never said you weren't," Leonard said in a hurt voice. "I just meant I would have been happy to come get you."

Sheldon paused and then nodded twice. "Thank you. How is Penny?"

Leonard shrugged and poured a second cup of tea. He set it on the counter for Sheldon and refreshed his own. "Well, at the moment, she's probably just getting to work. She's only got a couple more weeks before she goes on maternity leave, and she's been trying to get some new waitresses trained."

"And my mother?" he asked worriedly.

"Right here, young man." Mary Cooper walked down the short hall, her hands crossed over her chest. "You and I have a lot to discuss."

Sheldon felt a fleeting urge to run for his room, but he took a deep breath and stood straight. "Yes, I guess we do. Have a seat, Mom. Would you like some tea? Leonard has made a very good chamomile blend."

Mary sat down and huffed impatiently. "Shelly, how could you?" she asked with disappointment. "Haven't I always told you that California is a hotbed of sin? I warned you over and over to leave room for Jesus. Now I find out you've been drinking and having premarital sex!"

"George Junior was born 6 months after you and Dad married," he pointed out.

Mary turned a bright pink and her jaw dropped. "Are you accusing me of something, Sheldon Lee?!"

Sheldon sighed and shook his head. "Mom, I am a grown man, well over the age of consent. I am sorry if you are disappointed in my actions, but they are not up for debate. This situation is strictly between Penny and myself. She and I will be the ones to decide what we are to one another and to our child. I need you to understand that, even though I love you, you have no say in this."

"I am your mother, and I do so have a say in this," Mary insisted. "That is my grandchild, and you and Penny are planning on having him out of wedlock! I don't know what lifestyle she has led, but I raised you better than that!"

"Mom, you told me to stay out of your relationship with Ron. I am asking you for the same courtesy." Sheldon surprised her by reaching out and clasping one of her hands in his. "This is very important to me. Penny and our child are very important to me. I need to do this in my own way. Penny and I have some problems. We are working on them, but we are not ready for marriage at the moment. Can you deal with that?"

Mary stared at her son for a long moment. "You say this is just between you and Penny," she said gently, "but you are wrong. There is a child involved. Your friends are involved. Her family should be involved. And so should I, Sheldon. You left the country for months. You didn't tell your own family what was going on. You completely cut us out, like you always do. Well, not this time," Mary said, standing up.

"What are you going to do?" Sheldon asked worriedly.

Mary turned and walked toward the bathroom. "I don't know yet, Shelly."

Sheldon watched her disappear into the bathroom and turned to Leonard with an anxious expression. "Leonard, would you drive me to the Cheesecake Factory? I need to speak to Penny before my mother puts whatever plan she has in motion."

Leonard grabbed his keys from his desk and nodded. "I think so, too. And I have a feeling we're gonna need some reinforcements." Leonard pulled out his phone and dialed as they headed down the stairs. "Howard? Call in the Shenny Brigade to Penny's office. Mrs. Cooper may have just declared war."

"Shenny Brigade?" Sheldon asked with distaste.

Leonard grinned widely. "Penny hates it, too. Sheldon plus Penny equals Shenny. Raj suggested we get shirts made up, but Penny threatened to make us all attend the birth. Penny doesn't fit behind the wheel of her car anymore, so we set up a schedule for driving her to appointments, work, shopping, and so on. Charlie was the one to call it a brigade."

Sheldon slid into the car and buckled up. "Penny told me Charlie and Amy have moved in together. He is good to her?"

"And for her," Leonard said as he pulled into traffic. "Wait until you see her, Sheldon. She's a completely different person."

He frowned slightly. "He has made her change?"

Leonard shook his head. "Not change, exactly. She's still Amy, just happier. She's always smiling, she's relaxed, and she's …well, comfortable. Like she's finally able to just be happy."

Sheldon smiled slightly. "Then I am happy for her. Amy has been a very good friend to me, and especially to Penny. I never loved her, but I always cared for her."

"I'm glad you're back, Sheldon. I've missed you. We all have."

"Even Penny?" he asked worriedly.

Leonard pulled into the Cheesecake parking lot. He turned off the car and looked over at Sheldon. "Especially Penny." The two men got out of the car and headed to the entrance. Bernadette, Alex, Raj, and Howard were waiting on them.

"Amy and Charlie are inside. They were having lunch here when we got the call," Alex said.

"Welcome back," Bernadette said with a smile. "It's good to see you, Sheldon."

He smiled slightly again. "I am glad to be home again. Shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the doors.

Howard opened the door nearest and stepped back to let everyone go through. "Into the lion's den," he quipped.


	17. Chapter 17

Sheldon wasn't surprised by Penny's large belly, or her tired eyes. What did surprise him was how incredibly beautiful she was to him. He had always thought her attractive, but seeing her so obviously pregnant with his child, he was certain no woman ever looked more gorgeous.

She gave him a tentative smile and waved everyone in to the office. "Not much room, but I think we'll all fit," she said before turning to Sheldon. "Welcome back. How was your trip?"

He couldn't stop himself. He reached out and cupped her cheek. "You look wonderful," he murmured. Penny blushed and looked away when Amy giggled softly. Sheldon dropped his hand quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Penny bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "That's okay." She cleared her throat and moved back to her chair behind the desk. She needed to compose herself. "Have you talked to your mom yet?" she asked.

Sheldon walked over and leaned against the desk. He had the uncontrollable urge to be near her. "Yes, I have. She is not very happy with the situation. I have asked her to refrain from interfering, but she seems determined to involve herself."

Penny sighed and nodded. "Yep. That was pretty much my take on it, too. Unless I'm willing to talk vows and wedding dresses, she just disregards whatever I say."

Sheldon placed his hand over hers on the desk. "I am here now. I will handle my mother. I will simply tell her she needs to return to Texas and leave this to us."

"Yeeaahhh," Leonard drawled out worriedly. "I don't think that's such a good idea, either." He looked from Penny to Sheldon and shook his head. "Mrs. Cooper isn't going to just drop this. As far as she is concerned, that's her grandchild and she is not about to let him or her be born out of wedlock."

Penny sighed and leaned her head in her free hand.

Alex reached over and rubbed Penny's shoulder. "Don't get upset. Your blood pressure is too high as it is."

Sheldon looked at her worriedly. "Should you go to the hospital?"

Penny shook her head. "I'm fine. Dr. Sargent has been keeping a close eye on it. It's borderline high, but nothing to worry about. I've been following the diet and exercise regimen he gave me."

Amy grinned smugly. "I've been making sure of it. No coffee, no caffeine, low carbs, and low sugars. 10 minutes of yoga every morning and evening, and a four block walk daily. The walk is usually to the video store and back."

"Rain, shine, sleet or snow," Penny muttered irritably.

Sheldon couldn't help smiling. "Penny, it is the beginning of summer. I doubt you have had to deal with much sleet or snow."

Penny stuck her tongue out at him impishly.

"We may have a suggestion," Charlie said, one arm around Amy's shoulders.

Sheldon took a good look at his ex's boyfriend. He had seen him around the university before, but they had never spoken. He was about 6'3", with dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Peeking from the under the edges of his shirt sleeves were vividly colored tattoos. What impressed him most, though, was the look of utter devotion the man had in his eyes when he looked at Amy. "What is your suggestion?"

"Distraction," Charlie answered. "Now, you and I are not familiar with each other, but I have gotten to know everyone else fairly well. The general consensus is that once you returned you and Penny would likely need to spend some time together, working on a few things. Why don't the rest of us run interference? Sight seeing, museum tours, taking her out for meals, that sort of thing. If we play it right, she'll be too busy with us to interfere much with you."

Sheldon shook his head. "Mom is not going to be easily distracted. She's a Texan. She's like a bulldog when she gets her teeth into an idea."

"Well, what about a short trip?" Alex asked. "Maybe a weekend trip somewhere?"

Penny shook her head immediately. "No. Look, I appreciate it, you guys, I really do. But Mrs. Cooper is not an ogre. She's got a legitimate concern, and we'll deal with it."

Sheldon looked at her with surprise. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

Penny scooted her chair back and stood up. "Yep. Now out of my way. My bladder is screaming."

Penny hurried out of the office and down the hall to the employee bathroom. It was her fifth trip today. Not for the first time she wondered if it were possible to move her office into the bathroom. Once she was done, she washed her hands and stepped back into the hallway. Sheldon was leaning against the opposite wall, arms loosely crossed over his chest.

"Hi," he said shyly.

Penny gave him a small smile. "Hi, yourself. Waiting on me or the facilities?"

His eyes flashed with something that made her pulse speed up a bit. "You."

Penny bit her bottom lip nervously. "So, um, I was thinking that if you didn't have any other plans this afternoon, you might want to go with me to my doctor's appointment. It's just a routine check-up, so no icky stuff."

Sheldon took a step closer and reached out to pick up the necklace laying against her skin. He slid the chain around until the clasp was behind her neck and smiled. "I would be happy to accompany you."

Penny closed her eyes and pushed away the raging hormones that surged forward. She hadn't had sex in over six months. She hadn't been around Sheldon in almost four. Her body was practically jumping up and down, and she wasn't sure she liked the effect he was having on her at all.

"Please, don't," she whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at him anxiously. "We've got a lot of stuff to deal with right now, and this stuff," she waved a hand between them, "these feelings will just confuse things."

Sheldon looked at her intently. "I am not confused," he insisted.

"I am," she admitted worriedly.

Sheldon sighed and stepped back a few inches. It hurt to see her shoulders relax a bit with the increased distance. "I apologize," he said as calmly as he could. "I have missed you a great deal. It would appear our long separation has resulted in a need to be as close to you as possible."

Penny reached out and laid her hand on his arm. "Don't get me wrong, Sheldon. I am very happy you are back. I've missed you. It's just that, everything is still so unsettled. Let's just concentrate on being friends and parents, okay?"

He sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

Penny headed back toward her office, Sheldon by her side. They were both kind of lost in their own thoughts, neither noticing the way their bodies angled toward one another.

* * *

**A/N: A quick thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I'm on my 11th consecutive day of work, and finding it hard to find time to do anything except breathe. My oldest gets out of school in a week, so hopefully I'll not be quite so scatterbrained soon. It's hell getting him up at 6 am, staying up with the 3 yr old, going to work in the afternoons, and working until 1am.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sheldon settled into the front seat of Charlie's Impala and buckled up before he realized he probably should have offered the front seat to the woman carrying his child. He turned quickly but Penny just grinned and shook her head.

Charlie got in and Penny settled back in the seat. "No worries, sweetie. I always sit in the back. Those front seats are too uncomfortable for me."

Charlie laughed and started the car. "It's gonna be nice not having to stretch my neck backwards just to talk to someone. Oh, and I've heard how picky you can be, Sheldon, so I should let you now that Penny and I always stop for take out after these doctor visits. Usually we get two family size chicken and broccoli meals from the China House, but if you prefer something different, just let me know."

Sheldon shook his head and looked back at Penny. "That would be acceptable to me. You two always have dinner together?" He was pleased to have kept the smidgeon of jealousy from his voice.

"Me, Amy, Penny and Raj, usually," Charlie said. The laughter that came into his expression told Sheldon he hadn't been completely successful hiding how he felt. "Leonard and Alex usually go out on Tuesdays, while Howard and Bernadette have dinner with Howard's mom."

Sheldon blushed lightly and looked out the side window. "Penny tells me you and Amy have moved in together."

Penny giggled from behind them. "Wait until you spend more time around them," she said. "It's sickening how cutsey they are together."

Charlie laughed unabashedly. "What can I say? She's my other half. Sweet, gentle, with a bit of bite to her. I love her."

Sheldon turned and studied the man beside him. "It is my understanding you have only been a couple for two months. How can you be sure you love her?"

Charlie shrugged. "When you know, you know. Sometimes love takes a few years. Sometimes, it only takes a moment. With me and Amy, I knew the first time I kissed her. She melted in my arms and I never wanted to let her go."

A soft sniffle from the backseat drew Sheldon's attention. He looked at Penny worriedly as she swiped at the tears in her eyes. "I'm okay," she said quickly. "Stupid hormones!"

Charlie shot her a smile through the rearview mirror. "She's okay," he said calmly. "Two days ago she burst into tears while watching Short Circuit."

Penny sobbed harder. "He was alive and they were trying to shoot him!"

"Pull over," Sheldon said firmly. Charlie pulled to the curb and Sheldon got out quickly. He slid into the backseat and wrapped his arms around Penny. She laid her head on his shoulder and he nodded to Charlie who pulled back into traffic. By the time they got to the clinic ten minutes later, Penny had stopped crying, but was still laying against Sheldon's shoulder.

She eased away slowly and pulled a tissue from her purse. She wiped her eyes and slipped from the car. Sheldon crawled out the other side and watched her worriedly. He hated the way he felt pulled in two different directions. One part of him wanted to wash his hands and change his damp shirt. The other part wanted to pull her back into his arms and hold her longer.

He loved Penny. He wanted a life with her. Everything he had done for months now was for that goal. He should be able to hold the woman he loves without feeling the need to shower.

Penny walked around the car and hesitated for a second before slipping her hand into his. "Come on, Moon Pie. Let's go see how much freakin' weight I've gained this time."

Sheldon threaded their fingers together and walked with her into the clinic. "Your weight does not make you any less attractive," he said with certainty. "If anything, I find you even more attractive."

Penny was silent until they reached the elevator. Charlie planted himself in a corner, watching them, but remaining quiet. Penny looked up at Sheldon, curiosity evident in her voice. "I look like a beached whale. I can't lay on my back because it hurts too much. I can't lay on my front because my head won't reach the pillow. I have stretch marks that resemble a map of downtown L.A. My feet are sore and possibly swollen. I'm not sure because I can't see them. My breasts went up three sizes… okay that might be a good thing," she murmured. She shook her head quickly. "The point is, nothing about me is more attractive."

Sheldon turned to her, incredulous. "Your skin is glowing with health. Your eyes sparkle with anticipation. Your shape brings to mind feelings of comfort, home, loving tenderness. The way you lay a hand on your stomach and rub in concentric circles is calming and makes everyone around you relax and smile. You are not just attractive, Penny. You are stunning."

Penny's jaw had dropped halfway through his little speech. Sheldon placed two fingers under her chin and closed her mouth. "Your aesthetic appeal is not what makes you beautiful. Your heart and spirit are."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Penny looked away from him quickly and nibbled on her bottom lip. Charlie took pity on the confused blonde and stepped forward. "You know, I'm still betting on boy," he said as he guided Penny out of the elevator and down the corridor.

Sheldon took up position behind her, listening as Charlie drew Penny into an apparently long-standing debate.

Penny rolled her eyes and smiled. "Go ahead and throw away your money, if you want, but she's a girl. She's going to be tall, with long chestnut curls, green eyes and a wicked left hook."

Charlie shook his head. "Blonde, blue eyes, with a love of comic books, and sci-fi."

"Brunette with blue eyes, a whiz at science and a love of Hello Kitty," Penny retorted.

Sheldon smiled as the image he had cultivated over the last few months popped into his head. "Golden curls, bright blue eyes, an impish grin, and a flair for the dramatic. He will be smart, but he will also be brave and friendly. He will be well liked and have many friends who value him and support him."

Sheldon stopped as he accidentally bumped into them. He looked at Penny and Charlie who had stopped walking to look at him with surprise. A blush crept up his cheeks and he looked down at his feet nervously.

Penny smiled softly. He was surprised by the understanding that lit up her eyes. "I like that," she said happily. "I like that a lot." Sheldon relaxed and returned her smile. Penny reached back and grabbed Sheldon's hand. "Come on. We're going to be late."

**A/N: Sheldon still has his phobias, but he's doing the best he can. He's never going to be completely free of his mysophobia, or his dislike of close proximity, but he's no longer ruled by them, either. Penny, like all pregnant women, isn't just dealing with the changes in her life, but with out-of-control emotions that sometimes get the better of her. As Sheldon's mailman once said "Bitches be crazy". **


	19. Chapter 19

Penny was silent on the way back to Los Robles. Sheldon and Charlie both took turns glancing at her cautiously. The doctor visit had gone well. Her blood pressure was down a little, she had only gained two pounds, and her blood sugar was only a tad high. No ultrasound this time, but Dr. Sargent had caught Sheldon up on everything that been going on with the pregnancy. Then they had gone over the birthing options.

She didn't like the idea of natural birth. She wasn't sure pushing something the size of a watermelon out an opening the size of a kiwi was such a good idea. She also didn't care for being drugged up. Water birth was an option for her, but Sheldon had shuddered and muttered something about swimming in a pool of blood and feces, which just ruined it for her. Luckily, the chances of having a c-section were very low for her. Her sister had been through two, and it took her a long time to recover.

With a sigh Penny looked out the window. She put the birthing options from her mind and concentrated on her plans for the evening. Sheldon's mom was a stubborn woman who based her life off her religion. She might be happy to have a grandchild on the way, but she was definitely NOT happy to have that grandchild born to single parents.

"Do you want the usual?" Charlie asked when he pulled into the China House.

Penny looked over and paused. "Actually, let's change things up tonight," she said calmly. "Head over to the Cheesecake Factory. I'll go in and get us a special meal to celebrate Sheldon's homecoming."

"That is not necessary," Sheldon assured her quickly.

Penny looked at the two men and smiled softly. "Trust me. It's very necessary."

Penny walked into the restaurant and headed straight to the kitchen. She told Francine, the cook, what she wanted. Then she walked to her office and picked up the phone. "Leonard, I know you're taking Alex out tonight, but before you leave, I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Leonard asked with a distracted air. "Oh, and how was Sheldon at the clinic? Did he interrogate the doc?"

"Yes, he did," Penny laughed. "Anyway, here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

"So, what are you planning to do now that you are back?" asked Charlie.

Sheldon continued to watch the entrance for Penny. "I will resume my job at Cal-Tech, I have several formulas and theories that I have neglected over the last few months. I will spend my free time with Penny, my friends and my mother."

Charlie snorted. "I meant with Penny. What are your plans for her?"

Sheldon looked over at him with annoyance. "I do not see how that is any of your concern. It is a matter between Penny and I alone."

The geologist met Sheldon's eyes firmly. "A lot has happened since you left. I may be fairly new to the group, but I love Amy. Amy loves Penny, and that makes Penny important to me, as well."

"That is faulty logic," Sheldon argued. "Feelings for Amy do not translate to feelings for anyone else. I love Penny. That does not mean I care any more or less for anyone else."

"Wow. You really are a fledgling with emotions," Charlie murmured. "Let me ask you this, then. If something, heaven forbid, were to happen to Amy, wouldn't the pain Penny would feel affect you?"

"I care about Amy. She is my friend. Of course I would be upset," Sheldon said stiffly.

"That's not what I asked," Charlie reminded him. "Would Penny's response affect you? Would you feel sorrow for her pain?"

Sheldon thought about what he asked carefully. He remembered the way he felt when he saw the anguish in Amy's eyes while Penny was hospitalized. Her pain had increased his own pain and anger. He had a sudden eureka moment and his eyes widened.

"I would hurt because Penny would hurt. I would be concerned for Amy, but I would also be upset to know Penny was hurting." Sheldon looked shocked by this discovery.

Charlie nodded. "I may not know Penny as well as everyone else, but she is important to everyone in this group, including me. You are going to have to deal with that. It's not just you and Penny any more. It's everyone."

Sheldon leaned back in his seat, looking overwhelmed. "How do I succeed, then?" he mumbled to himself. "Even adjusting the variables, and expanding the scope of my campaign, there is no possible way to win her back. The scope is too large. My plans won't work."

"What plans?" asked Charlie suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

Sheldon looked panicky. "I love her. I need her in my life. How can I make Penny fall in love with me when there are so many others involved? There are too many variables! Affection for others. Division of time among others in the group will decrease exposure to each other. With a larger group to rely on her likelihood of returning my feelings is practically nil!"

Charlie shifted around until he was facing Sheldon. "I don't know," he mused. "I think you're looking at this all wrong."

"I am a genius," Sheldon said in an insulted voice.

"You are going this like it's an equation, like X+Y=love. You cannot plot variables or write out formulas to make someone fall in love. Penny is not a logical person. You have to appeal to her emotions. It would seem to me that the fewer people you have to help you, the less likely it is you will succeed."

Sheldon thought about what Charlie was saying. "You think," he said slowly, "that I have a greater chance of triumphing if I have accomplices."

The doors of the restaurant opened and Penny walked out, followed by two waiters carrying large bags. Charlie turned forward again and nodded. "I suggest you get everyone on board. They all want the same thing you do, Penny's happiness."


	20. Chapter 20

Penny followed Sheldon and Charlie up the stairs, growing more and more nervous with each step. She unlocked her door and let the men carry the food inside. "Charlie, can you start setting the table? Sheldon, will you come with me? I want to talk to you about something."

The two men exchanged glances before doing as she asked. Penny walked back to her bedroom and closed the door behind them. Sheldon was pleased by the muted grays, blues and tans she had decorated the room in. She was still messy, the trashcan was threatening to overflow, and her dresser was cluttered with makeup, jewelry, tissues, candles, two empty glasses and papers.

Penny cleared her throat and twisted her hands together. "I've asked Leonard and Alex to take Raj out with them. And I've asked your mom to join us for dinner."

Sheldon twitched slightly. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? She is not very happy with either of us at the moment."

Penny sat down on her bed and nodded. She patted the space beside her as she organized her thoughts. "Sheldon, I know you love your mom. To be honest, I kind of like her, too. But unless we sit and talk, we're never going to find a compromise. She'll stay upset, and we'll have to tiptoe around her from now on."

Sheldon sat down beside her, careful not to crowd her. "She wants to see me wedded," he said softly. "She doesn't just want this child to have the Cooper name, she wants the assurance that I am settled, as well."

Penny nodded. "I can understand that. But I'm still pulling my life together. You are too. It's not easy, but we're doing it. I need to know where you stand in this."

Sheldon swallowed nervously and thought about his plans. He had an elegant plan worked out. He thought about what Charlie had said. He thought about the messages he and Penny had exchanged. For once in his life, he went with his gut.

"I understand that you do not love me. I understand that we are barely managing to hang on to simple friendship. The likelihood of us ending up together is very low. But that does not change the way I feel. I want you to be happy. I want us both to be happy. I want to be part of my child's life. I want to us to be in each other's lives. I am willing to compromise on a lot of things to make that happen." He looked Penny in the eye and lifted a hand to push her hair from her cheek. "I care about you very much."

Penny swallowed the lump in her throat. "Sheldon, I care about you, too. You and I have been a part of each other's lives for a long time. I don't want to lose that. No matter what happens, this is your child, too, and you have every right to be in her life. Your family, too. So, that's my stance."

Sheldon sighed and dropped his hand. "I understand. I am with you in this."

Penny smiled and loosely hugged him. "Thank you. Now, let's go have dinner."

* * *

Sheldon sat between Amy and Penny. Charlie sat between Amy and Mary. Penny looked around the table and reached for her water nervously. Ever since Mary had arrived twenty minutes ago, the only words spoken were hellos, and please pass the whatever.

Penny spread ketchup over her fries and looked at Mary. "Thank you for having dinner with us," she said to break the ice.

Mary turned from watching Sheldon assemble his bbq bacon cheeseburger. "Thank you for inviting me. I was surprised when Leonard told me you wanted me to come. After talking to Shelly earlier, I thought you both would try to avoid me."

Penny fiddled with her salad and took a couple of steadying breaths. "Mary, we want you to know that we want you to be involved with this baby's life. This is your grandchild. We aren't planning to avoid you."

Mary looked from Penny to Sheldon and back. "What are your plans? Have you talked about the wedding, yet?"

Sheldon wiped his mouth and shook his head. "Mom, we are having a child. It is not the middle ages. Pregnancy does not automatically entail marriage."

Mary's eyes narrowed. "Sheldon, I am sure Jesus would not appreciate your flippant tone."

Amy shook her head. "Mrs. Cooper, I can assure you that neither Sheldon nor Penny are flippant about this situation. They are both working very hard to be good friends and good parents."

Mary turned to Sheldon. "Shelly, what about the family name? Doesn't it bother you that your own child won't have your last name?"

Sheldon fidgeted nervously. Penny clenched her hands tightly. "Mary, I understand. I really do." Her eyes flashed with anger and Sheldon paled. "But you seem to forget that this is MY baby, as well. I'm trying to work with you here, but you need to meet me halfway."

Mary faced Penny fully. "From what I understand, you got my son drunk, and took advantage of him. So, you'll have to excuse me if I am more than a little biased here."

"Mom!" Sheldon looked between Mary and Penny worriedly. "Penny did nothing of the sort. I ordered those drinks myself. I don't remember much after that, but Penny did not get me drunk."

Penny shook her head. "I am not about to give up my freedom just because I got pregnant! I am not willing to marry Sheldon, or anyone else, just to conform to someone else's idea of proper behavior!"

"This is not about proper behavior. It's about morality," Mary insisted.

"Mary, you cannot force people to live by your beliefs," Charlie said calmly. "Penny and Sheldon are adults. They have their own beliefs and ideas. You have to respect that."

Mary slid her chair back and stood up. "Well, I guess we have nothing else to say."

Sheldon jumped to his feet. "Mom, please…"

Mary held up her hand. "Shelly, I love you. But this is way over your head. You need to let me handle this."

Penny stood slowly, and faced Mary. "Handle this? Handle what, exactly?" Sheldon reached out to grip Penny's hand, but she paid no attention to him. "You treat me like I do not matter in my own home? I invited you here, hoping we could all get along, and you look down your nose at me?" Penny's complexion became flushed as her temper boiled over. "Excuse me for not seeing you out," Penny bit out tightly. "I no longer feel well enough for company."

Everyone watched as Penny walked back toward her bedroom, head held high. As soon as she shut the door behind her, Mary headed for the front door. "Goodnight," was all she said as she exited the apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Mary is a bit harsh in this world, but she's a Texan, a mom and deeply religious. She's used to a Sheldon who was lost in social situations, and she hasn't realized yet that he's a grown man capable of dealing with his life, himself.**


	21. Chapter 21

Sheldon eased open Penny's bedroom door and peeked around. He stepped inside and joined Penny by the window hesitantly. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Penny was silent for several seconds. "Do you think we should get married?"

He looked at her with surprised. "What do you mean?"

She turned her head and looked at him. "Do you think we should get married?"

He twitched slightly, thinking quickly to find the right answer. He could answer either way and it would be true. But which was the answer she wanted?

Penny turned toward him fully. "Don't tell me what you think I want to hear," she cautioned. "I want _your_ opinion, Sheldon. What do _you_ want?"

He reached up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Honestly?" She nodded and he plunged in with both feet. "I want to marry you. Because I love you. I also _don't _want to marry you because I am scared. When I am with you, I want to touch you and hold you. But part of me still struggles with the desire to shower immediately. Part of me still fights against germs and intimacy. It does not diminish my desire to be with you, and our child, but it does result in me feeling pulled in two different directions."

Penny flinched slightly as she watched his eyes. The intense way he was staring at her made her pulse pound.

Sheldon ran his hands up and down her arms. "What about you?" he asked worriedly. "How do you feel about this?"

Penny bit the inside of her cheek and dropped her eyes. "I'm terrified," she whispered. "I'm scared to trust someone so much. I trust you more than I trust anyone else, Sheldon, but even you scare me. We have so little in common, that I worry you'd wake up one day and wonder what insanity made you think you wanted me. I worry that you'll look at me and see nothing more than blonde monkey that trapped you into a relationship you never wanted."

"You've always had this… narrow vision of what your life entailed and where it was headed," Penny said softly. "Until now, until I got pregnant, I was never part of that vision. I don't want to marry you just because you think you have to 'do right' by me."

Sheldon shook his head. "You are wrong," he said softly. "From the moment you entered my life, you have been part of my vision. Granted, at first, you were merely my friend, but over time, you became more than that. You are the one person outside my immediate family that I trust without reservation. Three years ago I realized that I was halfway in love with you. You and Leonard had broken up because he said he loved you and you couldn't respond in kind. Seeing you withdraw from the group was painful for me."

"It was painful for me, too," she admitted softly. "Leonard and I… we were never good together. But he loved me. He wanted me when no one else did, so I clung to that. Howard and Raj dropped me the minute Leonard and I split up. Even you, for weeks, didn't speak to me. Not until I made you spaghetti. So, I accepted when Leonard suggested a beta test. Because I was part of the group again. I wasn't just the neighbor anymore." Her voice became a whisper. "I wasn't alone."

Sheldon was struck by the sudden knowledge of just how badly they had both screwed up. If he had just found the courage to tell her how he felt, or if she had found the strength to stand on her own two feet, then maybe neither of them would have been so miserable for the last few years. He didn't know if they would have ended up with each other, but it was a certainty they would not both have been beaten down and weakened by bad relationships.

The door opened behind them and Amy walked in. Her expression was concerned, almost timid. "Penny? Sheldon? Are you guys okay?"

Penny turned and shrugged sadly. "Dinner could have gone better."

Amy walked over and wrapped her arms around Penny. As Penny relaxed into her embrace, Sheldon watched the tension and worry slowly fall away from both women. However their relationship first began, it was obvious that they loved and needed each other. He found a true affection for Amy coming to life in his heart. She had been there for Penny when no one else could. It was Amy who had kept Penny from falling apart. And in doing so, Penny had given Amy confidence and a sense of true worth.

Amy looked up at her ex curiously. He had a look on his face like he had just solved one of his equations. She was about to ask him what he was thinking when he suddenly leaned down and kissed her cheek. She could only stare in shock as he smiled.

"Thank you, Amy. You are truly a remarkable woman. I am honored to call you my friend." Then he turned to Penny, who was smiling like she understood. He wouldn't be surprised if she did. She had always understood him when he least expected it. He leaned down and placed a tender, but brief kiss on her lips. "Good night, Penny. I hope you will allow me to visit you tomorrow. Perhaps you will allow me to join you for dinner."

Penny smiled and nodded. "I usually eat around 7:30 when I work evenings. Good night, Sheldon."

He left a moment later and Amy pulled away to look at Penny. "What was that?" she asked in a stunned voice.

"I'm not entirely sure," Penny said with a smile, "but I think Sheldon is finally realizing just how special you are." Amy started to shake her head but Penny pulled her in for another hug. "You are my hero, Amy. Without you, I'd have fallen completely apart. I absolutely love you, Bestie."

Amy hugged Penny tighter, trying not to cry. She knew if she did, Penny would. "I love you, too," she whispered. Charlie looked in on them for a moment before heading into the kitchen to clean up. He had high hopes for the group, and for Shenny in particular. They just needed some support and time. He would ensure they got it, if only to make Amy happy.

* * *

**A/N: I know this Amy is nothing like the canon version, but I hope you like her as much as I do. I've no idea how much more there is to this story, but we've still got a ways to go.**


	22. Chapter 22

Sheldon stopped outside his apartment and took a couple of deep breaths. He opened the door to find his mom sitting at the kitchen counter, talking on the phone. He shut the door and walked over to the sink to grab a bottle of water. He wasn't really paying any attention to her conversation until he heard his mom say Penny's name.

"Yes, Penelope Queen, Sid. If you'd get started on that as soon as possible, I'd sure be grateful."

Sheldon shut the door swiftly and turned to her. "Mom, what are you doing?"

She looked away obstinately. "I am mere protecting my grandchild. I asked Sid Grossman, the lawyer from my church, to look into this girl's past. I want to make sure she's a fit mother."

"You should have had yourself tested."

Mary frowned with confusion as she looked back at him. "Excuse me?"

Sheldon's hands were clenched tight at his sides, and his voice reverted back to a thick Texas drawl. "You asked the youth group leader to spy on Penny? Why? What possible reason could you have for that? I am not stupid," he growled. "I am capable of discerning a person's character on my own."

The front door opened and Leonard stepped right into a hornet's nest of anger.

"Shelly, I am your mother!" she said stiffly, drawing herself up to her full height. "I am doing what any mother would! I am protecting you!"

"Which is exactly what Penny is trying to do!" he argued.

Mary flinched back from him, looking wary. "What do you mean?"

"I treated Penny, and everyone around me, badly," he admitted, running a hand through his hair with agitation. "I was selfish and condescending. I gave no thought to their feelings or wishes. Penny has good reason to be cautious. All of my friends do. We have all been locked into this passive-aggressive pseudo-friendship for years. We spent more time ridiculing each other than supporting one another." Sheldon looked over at Leonard who looked embarrassed. "Penny is trying to protect her child from that kind of surroundings."

"Penny was the one who took the brunt of it," Leonard admitted softly. "None of us saw it. For all our smarts, we didn't see how bad it got for her. She never abandoned us, no matter what happened. But now, it's not just about her. She's still here. She's still a part of our group. But she's got boundaries up now. Not for her, but for the baby. She hasn't cut anyone out of her life, but she's very careful about what kind of relationship we all have with her."

Mary looked from her son to Leonard and back. "That's not right!" Mary insisted. "That is _your_ child, too! She took advantage…"

"**I** took advantage!" Sheldon yelled over her. His skin became flushed. "I took advantage of her heartbreak and her drunkenness."

Leonard and Mary stared at him with shock. Sheldon turned and began to pace the kitchen floor. "I ordered those drinks on purpose," he admitted softly. "I don't remember anything after that second drink, but I know why I ordered them. I was hoping it would lower my fears and phobias enough that I could approach her. I wanted to tell her how I felt. I wanted to be with Penny."

He looked at his mom and squared his shoulders. "I want you to go back home. I love you, mom, but you're just making things worse for me and Penny. I understand you have good intentions, but this is something that only Penny and I can fix."

She shook her head. "You make it sound like I have no say in my grandchild's life!" Mary protested. "Shelly, this is not just about you and Penny! Why can't you see that?"

"I'm not saying you have no role in our child's life," he insisted. "I'm saying you have no say in what kind of relationship Penny and I have to one another. And you pushing for marriage is hindering us."

"Jesus would not approve…" Mary began.

"Jesus, if he was real, preached love and forgiveness," Sheldon interrupted. "He befriended prostitutes, fishermen, and lepers. He didn't try to force anyone to live by his standards, either."

"Mrs. Cooper, we understand you are worried," Leonard said softly, "but the best thing you can do is go home. Penny and Sheldon can work this out, if you let them."

Mary looked uncertain. "How can I help if I am not here?"

"You can help by not harming," Sheldon said gently. "Please, Mom. I love Penny. I believe she loves me. But having you breathing down our necks is not going to help you get your way. It is only going to make Penny more stubborn."

Mary's shoulders slumped and she sat on the arm of the couch. "Shelly, I love you. I just wanted to help. I was trying to protect you."

Sheldon walked over and sat in his spot beside her. "I do not need protection," he corrected calmly. "I need your patience."

After a moment Mary stood and smoothed her skirt. "I'm not promising anything, Shelly, but I need to pray about this. I'll think about what you've said. We'll talk more in the morning."

The two men watched her head back to Leonard's room. Leonard pushed his glasses up his nose as he went to the closet to pull out the spare blankets and pillow he had been using and setting them on the couch. "I take it dinner didn't go very well," he said cautiously.

Sheldon stood up. "I am of the opinion that only the unexpected appearance and spontaneous combustion of a clown could have made everyone more uncomfortable."

Leonard grimaced as he watched Sheldon move toward the bathroom. He would have to call Alex as soon as she got home. He had a sneaking suspicion Penny was going to need a girl's night really soon so she could let off a little steam. Maybe Howard, Raj and Charlie would be up for a guy's night. There was a marathon of old sci-fi classics at the art house theater this coming weekend. He'd have to see if they could get tickets.

* * *

**A/N: Mary has finally pushed enough buttons for Sheldon to take a stand. This isn't the last of Mary, but this is the first of strong, independent Sheldon. **


	23. Chapter 23

She waited until nine am before heading up the stairs. She was pretty sure that if she asked, her friends would have been happy to come along, but she was also sure that this was something best dealt with privately. She paused to catch her breath outside the door and then knocked firmly.

When the door opened she smiled calmly. "Good morning, Mrs. Cooper. We need to talk."

Mary crossed her arms and looked at the blonde sternly. "I agree. Please come in." She stepped back to allow Penny into the apartment.

* * *

It was a little after eleven when the guys met up at the cafeteria for lunch. Sheldon was a bit subdued as he sat down. Leonard opened his bottle of tea and looked around the table. "So, there's a marathon of sci-fi movies at the art house tomorrow. Who's up for it?"

Raj looked interested. "What's playing?"

Sheldon began to assemble his sandwich without looking up. "The Thing From Another World, The Day the Earth Stood Still, Forbidden Planet, and Invasion of the Body Snatchers. There is a poster on the student bulletin board near my office. I must decline. I feel it is imperative I spend more time with Penny."

Leonard shook his head. "Actually, Alex is going to try and get the girls together for a girl's night. You know, chick flicks, popcorn and gossip. Come on, buddy. We understand you want to see Penny, but we've missed you as well."

Howard nodded quickly. "Besides, we can catch you up on everything that's been going on."

He shrugged as he opened his Snapple. "Penny has kept me up-to-date as far as the group is concerned. I just feel it is more imperative to devote my free time to her."

"Dude, trust us. Penny needs a girls-only night," Raj said firmly. "With you coming back, your mom being upset, and her hormones all messed up, she needs to hang out with the girls and vent."

"Can she not vent to me?" he asked warily.

Leonard managed not to roll his eyes. "If you were upset over a formula, who would you to go to vent? Me or Penny?"

"You," Sheldon said growing more sullen. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Penny's got emotional stuff to talk about. She need the girls for that," Howard answered.

"Are you saying I am incapable of understanding emotions?" Sheldon bit out.

"No, We're saying that the girls understand what Penny feels better than you do, just like Leonard understands physics better than Penny does," Howard pointed out.

Sheldon opened his mouth but closed it again after a second. He hatred to admit that his friends had a point. He sighed and nodded his head. "Very well. I will join you for the marathon. As long as I can find the sweet spot."

Leonard grinned. "Deal."

* * *

Penny made herself as comfortable as possible on the couch and looked at Mary. She could see Sheldon's mom was expecting an argument. Her shoulders were tense and her back straight as a rail.

"First of all, thank you," Penny began softly. Mary jerked in surprise and she continued. "I am very grateful that you are concerned, not only for Sheldon, but for the baby, as well. I really do understand that you want what is best for everyone. I just don't think you and I agree on what is best."

Mary's eyes narrowed. "What is best is for my grandchild to have a stable, two parent home."

Penny tilted her head slightly and regarded Mary curiously. "How did that work out for you?"

"What?" Mary asked with confusion.

"The two parent home thing," Penny clarified. "How well did that work out for you? Or for Sheldon? You married because you were pregnant, didn't you?"

Mary turned red and then white. "Young lady, I do not know who told you that…"

"Meemaw," Penny said calmly. "I called her last night. I explained the problems between Sheldon and I and then I asked her for some advice. She said to point out that having two parents does not always mean a happy ending."

Mary gasped in outrage. "You called my mother-in-law?!"

"Just think of it as payback for calling my dad," Penny growled. "It took me four hours to convince him not to drive here. He's not very happy with me right now." Penny could see the fury in the older woman's eyes and knew it matched her own. "What? Did you think you had some sort of special privilege to interfere in my life and not receive the same treatment?"

"You need to learn some respect!" Mary snarled.

"So do you," Penny shot back. "You are not my mother. You are not my keeper. You want to control Sheldon, that's between you and him. He's got to be man enough to stand up for himself, but if you try to rule over me, you'll find you've got a hell of a lot of trouble on your hands. I tried to be friendly. I offered to compromise. But you're hell-bent on it being all your way."

Penny stood back up, her back aching badly. "So, here's my final word on the matter. Sheldon is the father and he has certain rights. I have no problems with that. But I'm not marrying him for the sake of someone's religious outrage. You're just going to have to deal with that."

Mary stood and glared down at the blonde. "Maybe Shelly should hire a lawyer. Maybe he should give serious thought to who should have custody."

Penny moved to the door. "Make all the threats you want, Mrs. Cooper. I have to go get ready for work now. I'll say goodbye here. I doubt very much you and I will see each other again while you're in town."

Penny left immediately and headed back down the stairs. Well, it went about as well as she thought it would. After all they were both very stubborn women. She wondered what Sheldon was going to make of this. She sighed as she entered her apartment and headed to the shower. She had a feeling Sheldon would have quite a bit to say when he showed up later.

* * *

**A/N: Penny has drawn a line in the sand and refuses to back down. Mary is just as stubborn and possibly more hard-headed. Sheldon's got his work cut out for him getting these two women to relent even the tiniest bit.**


	24. Chapter 24

Sheldon and Leonard stepped into the apartment and were met with a very pissed off Texan. Mary was standing beside the armchair, her arms crossed over her chest and a strange man was sitting on the couch.

Sheldon twitched slightly. "There is a stranger in my spot," he said faintly. He turned to his roommate. "Why is there a stranger in my spot, Leonard? He can't be in my spot."

Leonard closed his eyes and sighed. "Hi, Mrs. Cooper. We didn't realize you had company."

"Shelly, this is Mr. Jacob Harris. He's a lawyer. Sid from youth group went to college with him. He's here to help us get custody when the baby is born."

Sheldon froze, the implications hitting him hard. It took several seconds for him to find his voice. "You hired a lawyer." It wasn't a question, but his mom nodded anyway. He looked from her to the stranger and back. "You hired a lawyer to wrest custody from Penny."

"Dr. Cooper, I can assure you that I am very good at what I do. The first thing we should discuss is the circumstances of the pregnancy. Your mother has told me a bit about how you were tricked, but I need to hear it from you, of course."

Sheldon pulled off his messenger bag and thrust it into Leonard's hands. Leonard flinched at the pure rage in the physicist's eyes. Sheldon stomped past Mary and headed straight down the hallway. After a second Mary and Leonard followed after him. They were both surprised to see his door shut and Leonard's open.

Leonard peered inside his bedroom cautiously, but Mary wasn't as afraid. She walked right into the middle of the room and gasped. Sheldon was pulling handfuls of clothes from the dresser and shoving them haphazardly in the suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Mary demanded.

"You are leaving," Sheldon growled. "I am helping you pack. Leonard, find her a flight back to Galveston and a taxi to LAX."

Mary grabbed some skirts from the suitcase. "I am not going anywhere!"

Sheldon stopped and stepped in closer. He looked her in the eye unflinchingly. "You are my mother and I love you. But I am not going to let you SUE Penny! I am not going to stand by and let you destroy what little chance I have with her! You are so narrow minded that you cannot see the big picture! There is more than a baby at stake here! Eight other people are hanging in the balance as well! My friends, _my group_, are as engaged in this as Penny and I am."

"Are you saying your friends have more say in this than your own mother?" Mary gasped.

"Yes!" Sheldon shouted. "Because they care about me, Penny _and_ the baby. They aren't trying to assert their will and force us to do things their way." Sheldon slammed his fist on the dresser. "You are so caught up in how it looks to your damned church, that you don't care what I want! You don't care how I feel! You want what you want, and that's it!"

Mary flinched back, her eyes going wide. "Shelly, that's not…"

"I love her," Sheldon said, struggling to calm himself. His rage scared him, to be honest. He hadn't felt this out of control since he thought Penny was pregnant by another man. "I love her more than anyone and anything in my life. I am trying… no, I _will_ find a way to work out our problems, because I cannot imagine my life without her. So, you need to go home. You need to stay out of this."

"Sheldon Lee Cooper," Mary began sternly…

"If you love me, if you truly want me to be happy," Sheldon pleaded, "then go back to Texas. I am a grown man capable of living my own life. I have lived my own life since I was 12. I may not be the most expressive man around, but I am no longer the socially inept man-child you think I am. Please go home."

Mary was silent for a very long time, studying her son intently.

Leonard stepped into the room and cleared his throat. "Mrs. Cooper, he's not alone, you know. He has all of us as well. Me, Alex, Amy, Howard, Raj, Bernadette and Charlie. We're not going anywhere. We want him and Penny to be happy. We love them both. We love the baby. We are doing everything we can to help them both."

Mary sighed sadly and shook her head. "Sheldon, what if you can't fix things? You'll lose out on your own child's life."

Sheldon shook his head immediately. "No, I won't. Penny and I will share our child's life even if we are never more than friends. If I thought for even a second that Penny would keep me from the baby, I would have hired a lawyer in the beginning. I didn't because I know her. Penny is the most honest, loyal person I have ever met. She became my best friend long before I even realized she was. I have loved her for five years. I trust her more than I trust Meemaw."

There was nothing he could have said that would have stunned Mary more. Those eight words convinced her that she needed to step back and let him try. Of course, if he failed, she would be right back in the thick of things, but for now, she had to let him try.

Mary brushed aside the tears trying to form and reached out to pull him into a hug. She expected him to stand there awkwardly, like always, but instead he wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her cheek. "Okay," she said finally. "I'll go home. But if this doesn't work…"

"It will," Sheldon said firmly. "I have to believe it will."

Leonard eased out of his bedroom and hurried the bemused lawyer out of the apartment. He fired off a quick text to Alex and ran down to Penny's place. He didn't bother knocking, knowing Penny would be at work. He used the spare to let himself in. He swiftly wrote Penny a note letting her know what was going on and then used her laptop to book a flight for Mary. He grabbed the small notebook from the bookshelf by the door and hurried back upstairs. He was out of breath and grabbed his inhaler as he walked back to his bedroom. Sheldon and Mary were repacking the suitcase when he entered. He tapped Mary on the shoulder and held it out.

"Take this. You can read it on the plane."

Sheldon looked at the notebook carefully. "What is that?"

"Penny's journal," Leonard answered. "Over the last couple of months she's been carefully planning out everything from the birth to names to preschool. Every thing she wants for the baby, herself, and you. Her hopes and concerns. She has it all written down in here." Sheldon reached for the notebook, but Leonard held onto it. "There's a copy in your desk," he said. "She made five copies in all. Every time she added to this one, she added to the others as well. You have one, Amy has one, I have one, and Howard has one. This one is hers. I'll have to make her a new one, but I'm sure she won't mind if your mom has this one."

Mary took it from him cautiously. "How do you know that?"

Leonard grinned. "Because Penny likes you. Despite the problems between you two, she has a lot of respect for you, Mrs. Cooper. She knows it couldn't have been easy for you, raising three kids in a tough marriage, especially when one of them is Sheldon. You two may not see eye to eye, but she knows you are a strong woman who loves her kids unconditionally. You and Penny aren't so dissimilar, you know."

Mary looked at the notebook for a moment before slipping it into her purse. "Thank you, Leonard. I'll read it on the plane I am sure you booked for me."

He shrugged. "Yeah, it leaves in three hours. On the plus side, though, Alex and I will drive you, and treat you to a meal before you go."

Mary gave him a slight smile and nod. Leonard smiled at Sheldon and left the room again. When Alex showed up 17 minutes later, Mary was packed and ready to go. Sheldon hugged her one last time and helped carry her bag to the car. As soon as Leonard pulled away he raced back upstairs and searched his desk for the notebook. He glanced at the clock, noting he had just under two hours before Penny expected him. He sat down, opened the notebook, and began reading.

* * *

**A/N: Mary Cooper, exit stage left. We're not done yet, folks, but we're getting closer.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated. Things have been chaotic, hectic, and there have been days when I'm having trouble finding the drive to do anything. The story WILL be finished, though. I've never left one incomplete and I'm not about to start now.**

* * *

The notebook was in no way organized. Apparently Penny had just jotted down things as they occurred to her. He carefully pulled away the spiral binding and reshuffle the papers into three distinct groups. He paused momentarily before delving into the papers to hope she would not get upset that he had rearranged them.

He started with the Baby section. Many of the pages had diagrams for the baby's room, or appointment reminder post-its taped to them. Some even had copies of ultra sound pictures attached.

* * *

_Dr. Sargent can't get a good look at her to see if she really is a girl (or boy) yet. I think she's a girl. She's stubborn, like Sheldon, but she's really active, too. Always throwing punches, or kicks. She keeps her back to the ultrasound like she's hiding something she doesn't want us to see. I remember my dad saying I used to do that when I was trying to sneak a kitten up to my room or hide something I broke._

* * *

_I've been trying to think of names that Sheldon won't pitch a fit over. I suspect that unless it's Marie Curry or his Meemaw's name, he's going to overrule anything he doesn't pick out himself. Please be a girl so he can't pick Asimov or that Tesla guy! :P_

* * *

_Had a bit of a scare today. Doc thought he heard two heartbeats at first. Twins? Holy crap on a cracker! How can I raise two at once? Turns out the ultrasound machine was malfunctioning. Let me tell you, I was really relieved. I'm barely holding myself together so far. I'm doing my best, but I worry that I'm not going to be a good mom._

* * *

_Okay, I have some names to suggest to Sheldon. I hope he likes at least one or two. _

_**Sabrina Marie **__-Sabrina from an Audrey Hepburn movie, and Marie because it sounds good._

_**Hayley Michelle **__-I loved Hayley Mills growing up. _

_**Jessica Lynn **__-I saw it in a script I read for and just really liked the way it sounded._

_I also picked out a couple of boy names, just in case I'm (eye roll) wrong._

_**Brandon Allen **__-My best friend in grade school was Brandon and Allen for Sheldon's favorite superhero. Or we could go with Allen Brandon._

_**Colton Lee**__ -I saw Colton on a baby name website, and Lee is pretty self-explanatory. _

_I'm sure Sheldon will have a few of his own for us to talk about. (Please not Asimov!)_

* * *

_I know it sounds stupid, but I've been reading Sheldon's messages out loud. I mean, it can't hurt, right? And maybe our daughter can hear them. Maybe this will show her what a smart, fascinating, beautiful mind her father is. I don't know how long he will be gone. He hasn't promised to be back before she is born, and I don't want her to ever think he doesn't want her. So, if a little bit of reading aloud helps her connect with Sheldon, that's a good thing._

* * *

_I swear Amy is trying to kill me. She took away my fruity pebbles! She says my sugar is too high and I'm stuck with cheerios and rice crispies! She won't even let me add strawberries! Wait until she gets pregnant! I'll be a frickin' diet despot!_

* * *

_Okay, no more Step Up movies! Every single time the hip hop music starts, the baby goes nuts! Rolling, flipping, kicking. It's like World War 3 in my stomach! Raj, of course, thinks it's hilarious. He'll put his hands on my belly and laugh as she goes wild. She kicked so hard during the final group dance in Revolution that she actually bruised me! From now on, classical or Soft Kitty. All other forms of music are banned until I give birth!_

* * *

_Another 7 pounds. Uggh! I'm a freakin' whale! On the plus side, the baby is doing wonderfully. Her dimensions are right where they should be. The doc estimates that she will be around 8 pounds._

* * *

_Everyone has been so helpful and supportive. I swear, if I had known before how wonderful my friends were, maybe I wouldn't have gotten so screwed up. Of course, I suspect they never realized they had it in them, either. This baby is going to have some of the greatest uncles and aunts ever!_

* * *

_I think I'm leaning more toward a natural birth. I'm not a fan of pain, but I'm also not a fan of drugs. I know the risks are really low, but why take the chance, you know? I've talked to a few women I know and they say natural is something you never forget or regret. _

* * *

_I'm not sure if he'll want them or not, but when I bought stuff for the baby's room, I also bought extras for Sheldon. A bassinet, a baby bath, towels, blankets, clothes. There's even a special red and yellow blanket in the hall closet in his apartment for the baby. _

Sheldon jumped up and hurried over to the closet. Just as she had written there were baby items inside. He carefully pulled each one out and looked it over. She had picked neutral colors of mint, tan and cream for everything. He gently unfolded the blanket on the top shelf. It was red with gold stripes near the edges. He smiled softly as he carefully refolded it.

His watched beeped and he glanced at it. He needed to leave soon if he was to be on time for dinner with Penny. He placed everything back into the closet and walked over to put the papers away in his top drawer. He had just enough time for a shower before he had to catch the bus.

He started to head down the hall but a knock on the door stopped him. He really didn't have time for company. He huffed and opened the door. "Howard? Why are you here?"

"Leonard asked me to give you a ride to the restaurant," he said as he walked in. "So, your mom went home?"

Sheldon closed the door and nodded. "Yes. She has agreed to back off and leave this situation alone."

Howard snorted. "According to Leonard you laid down the law. It's about time."

Sheldon looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Howard looked embarrassed, and he scuffed one shoe on the floor. "Look, I'm the last person to tell someone they need to stand up to a parent, but honestly, Penny couldn't take much more. She was torn between sticking up for herself and making nice with her child's blood family. The stress isn't good for Penny or the baby. Penny's blood pressure is worse than she likes to admit."

Worry crept into his expression. "How much worse?"

"Not too bad yet," Howard assured him, "but last visit it was elevated enough that the doctor suggested going on maternity leave early. He's trying to avoid putting her on any more medications, if at all possible."

Sheldon glanced at his watch. "I have to shower. We'll continue this discussion in the car."

Howard gave him a lopsided smile. "Oh, goodie."

"Sarcasm?" Sheldon asked with raised eyebrows.

Howard clicked his tongue and winked in affirmative. Sheldon just rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom. Sometimes, his friends completely baffled him.


End file.
